


When You Try To Help

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abused Daryl, Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Childhood Abuse, Drug Use, First Kiss, I didn't even write Negan/Daryl sex, Language, Love Triangle, M/M, Masturbation, Older Negan, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Rick will be introduced later, Sad Daryl, Slow Burn, Teen Daryl, Teen Rick, Younger Daryl, by merle, happy endings, not major, slight self harm, what's wrong with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan works with Merle and befriends him. When he meets Merle's brother Daryl it's obvious the teen needs some help.Negan only wants to help Daryl get on his feet despite Daryl's crush on him but once Rick Grimes makes a move on his longtime crush things may change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this is gonna go but it will probably involve some butt sex! And definitely some TLC.

Negan got in his car and drove out to see his new friend and coworker Merle. Closing the door of his nice truck he saw the dump Merle called home, it was more of a shack but many in his small town of Georgia lived like that. He knocked and when no one answered he walked in. “Don't be a little girl about it Darlina, it's just a burn.” As his boots scuffed the dilapidated floor he got closer to the living room, a scrawny boy whipped his head around and scrutched up slitted eyes before looking at the floor and walking out. “My brother Daryl, he's shy.” Negan nodded in answer and sat down.

Pa had burnt Daryl's stomach and all he asked Merle was did it look infected but instead he got called a girl. He was hungry and hadn't ate since the day before yesterday so he went to the creek hoping to find a fish or squirrel to tide his rumbling belly. Pangs of pain shot through his stomach and if anybody gave a shit to talk to him he would probably snap from the over empty feeling in his stomach but no one cared, Merle did at one time before liquor and drugs took over his life.

He could only catch two fish before his stomach said no more, on the way home he gutted a squirrel and ate it raw to subdue his hunger, he would eat the fish raw too but he would get sick. The memory of trying it once made him feel queasy and he went home. He made a small fire to the side of the house since their oven didn't work and he started to gut the first fish. Meanwhile Merle went on and on about pussy as the beers he drank increased. He passed out drunk mid sentence and Negan decided it was time to leave, he liked his new friend but it was obvious he had a drinking problem.

Daryl was way too hungry and tried to gut the fish too quickly. It was a stupid move on his part and now he stared at a deep cut on the side of his hand. No stitches were needed but stealing hard liquor from pa was going to prove difficult. He hissed as blood dripped on the concrete, pulling out his dirty handkerchief he wrapped it around his hand. He didn't think he could finish cleaning the fish one handed so it would waste but the need to eat won out the concern of another bloody cut.

Negan opened the thin wood door and looked into Daryl's face who automatically looked away at his fish like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Negan walked out towards his car but saw red on stained concrete and looked at Daryl who was now holding his wrapped hand. “You okay?” He walked over and the boy held his hand tighter still looking at a fish. “Daryl did you hurt yourself?” No one ever showed Daryl concern, at least since ma burned herself up. “Just a cut.” He hissed when the man took his hand and unwrapped it. “Just a cut my ass.”

The shy boy's hand trembled in his grasp and he wouldn't look up. “You got bandages inside?” Daryl shook his head no and tookhis hand back, grabbing the fallen handkerchief from the concrete but Negan pulled it away. “It's dirty.” Negan pulled a crisp, clean red handkerchief from his own pocket and wrapped Daryl's hand up gently. “I'll get some bandages and be back.” Merle’s friend left suddenly and Daryl believing no one's word suspected he would never see him again.

He got his dirty pan and rinsed it off some before putting his one small fish in the pan. Sometimes he could steal seasoning from the dime store but not recently so it would be plain but nutritious. He started to blow on the hot and freshly cooked fish when a flashy truck drove back up and Negan came over with a pharmacy bag. Daryl couldn't help but scoff at the store he chose, overpriced was what it was. “Why don't we go wash your hands and take care of this?” Daryl pointed to the spicket. “All we need.” He muttered. The boy left his fish and washed his hands. “Got any soap?” He laughed at Negan and pointed at his shack of a home. “You guess.”

Negan placed two rickety chairs to face each other and tested if the sturdier looking one could support his weight. Satisfied he directed the smaller boy to the other chair and poured disinfectant over the cut. It wasn't deep at he was happy for that. Daryl scoffed again when he put gloves on and muttered something like “rich people concerns” but didn't pull away. He watched Negan put butterfly stitches across the cut and wrap it up before handing him the contents. “Make sure you change the bandages and watch for infection.” Daryl pulled his hand away. “Yes doctor.” It was said small and shy but jokingly.

“Anything else I can help my patient with?” Sighing Daryl stood and pointed to his other fish. “Know how to gut?” Negan didn't but walked over to it anyway. “Teach me.” The teen watched Negan who learned fast how to gut, he was smart and he had an air of rich about him but didn't gag as he touched blood and organs. He even placed the fish in the pan. Daryl bit his thumbnail and didn't look up. “Want to eat some?” He was better than his trashy family and tried to be courteous though he could never offer much. “No Daryl I got to go. Watch that hand.”

As the man left he chastised himself for not saying thanks and immediately applied the disinfectant to his stomach burn. He ate his fish and was relieved that Negan agreed to clean it for him. As he chewed he thought about how attractive the guy was, a long buried secret he would never let his pa or Merle know. Daryl knew he was gay the day he wore his ma’s high heels and his mother thought it was cute he wore those shoes but shushed him and told him never to do it again. Now he didn't want to wear women's clothing or be a girl like some but he knew he was definitely gay. If ma was still alive he would tell her because she wouldn't care but she perished long before he figured that part out.

Merle and Negan had put in their ten hours and he wasn't home long when Merle called him and asked if he would pick up some dollar burgers from the fast food restaurant. He wanted to say no because it had been a long day but Merle's motorcycle was out and he doubted his friends fridge had much and he was hungry himself. He wasn't far out from the restaurant when he thought of a scrawny Daryl and ordered twenty burgers.

Arriving at the house he saw a bucket full of beer bottles, maybe Merle had started drinking. Daryl was sweeping and Merle snatched the bag and started eating a burger. “Why did you buy so much?” Negan looked at the kid who hadn't even acknowledged his presence and pointed to him. Merle chuckled. “Daryl prefers fish and raw squirrel.” The shy kid still didn't look up. “I saw some beer, did you have some drinks?” Merle spoke with a open mouth. “That would be pa, he probably ran out of beer and went to the bar.” Negan sat down and unwrapped a burger. “He's driving drunk?” Merle laughed and went for another burger. “We can only hope he hits a tree right sister?” Daryl blushed but didn't look up,

A car horn honked and Merle got up quicker that Negan ever saw him move and was out the door. He looked at Daryl. “Merle expecting company?” The teen started to sweep trash into the dustpan. “Marijuana.” He explained as he dumped the dustpan into the trash. “I got you some food.” Daryl peeked into the bag appearing years younger and looked at Negan. “Go ahead, eat.” He dived into the bag and got the burger way too fast like he thought it would be taken away and took a big chunk out of it. The burger was gone before Negan could finish the small bite out of his own burger. 

Daryl didn't look anywhere but straight ahead and he tapped his legs on the dirty floor. Negan tried to access what he was doing and thought maybe he was nervous, he grabbed another burger and pushed it against Daryl's arm and he looked at it before taking it. “How's the cut?” Daryl looked puzzled before looking at his hand. “Okay, thanks for wrapping it and the food.” Negan smiled. “Your welcome Daryl.” The second burger was being ate just as fast and Daryl flinched when he grabbed his elbow though he did it gently. “Sorry.” he said taking his hand away. “It's just you're gonna make yourself sick eating so damn fast.” 

Daryl nodded and ate slower though it seemed perfectly paced. Negan could count exactly thirty seconds between Daryl's paused eating before he took another bite. “What did you eat last?” Daryl wouldn't look at him. “Fish.” Negan had worded it wrong when he said “what” he meant “when” but it got him his answer, he looked at the teen in surprise. “The one I gutted?” Daryl nodded and bit into the burger slowly, that had been over twenty four hours ago. 

The admission had made Negan not hungry at all and he looked at Daryl before scooping out six burgers. “Got somewhere you can hide this for later? Keep it on the fridge or it will make you sick.” Daryl looked at him in suspicion but got up with the food anyway. He sat back down and didn't look at Negan. “There's more food, get another.” Daryl's legs tapped the floor again but after a whole minute he grabbed another. “How old are you?” Daryl bit into the burger and chewed, waiting exactly thirty seconds to answer. “Sixteen.” Negan poked at his leg and kept it up until Daryl turned and actually looked into his eyes. “Do you have any family I can contact for you? Maybe help you get out of here?” Daryl looked away at that and spat out in a rough voice. “I don't need any of your damn charity!”

Merle came back in and grabbed a burger. “You two shits are greedy.” He griped and inhaled a burger and his beer. Daryl didn't make a move for more burgers and wouldn't look at Negan. “You still going to teach me fishing?” Negan asked Merle and he shook his head. “Yeah, at the creek Saturday.” Negan looked at Daryl who was cleaning again. “Daryl, you should join us.” The teen wouldn't look his way. “I got no interest in teaching fancy people like you how to fish.” Merle laughed and Negan knew it was a defense mechanism and bartered with him. “I gutted a fish yesterday. I can't be too fancy. Come along and we're going to fry them up at my house. French fries and hush puppies, the whole deal.” Daryl couldn't resist having some actual good fish for a change. “Fine but I ain't hooking your worms.” Negan smiled, he was going to help Daryl Dixon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing this much more than my Regan but I will have to finish it and update my Negan/Shane but I will be back soon enough!
> 
> **If you enjoy man pain, tears, and kinky sex please check out my Negan/Shane fic When You See Yourself In Someone's Eyes. It's been fun to write.

Saturday came quick enough and he drove up to Merle's house early. He knocked on the door and Daryl answered, giving a brief smile before looking off. “Merle's on his way, I’ll load up the fishing gear.” Negan helped and by the time Merle stumbled out they got in the truck, it had that new car smell lingering with butter. Negan patted a bag. “We need breakfast.”

They walked down a steep hill and ended up at a murky creek. “Let's enjoy breakfast first.” Merle ate messily but at an equal pace but Daryl was doing the thirty second deal. The teen was quiet and let Negan be schooled by Merle on the basics. Merle landed the first fish and Daryl got two right behind him. When his brother unhooked a fish Daryl went to Negan. “You need to cast your line out further. Watch.” The kid threw his line out a good distance and Negan mimicked it. “How's the hand?” Daryl bit on his thumb. “It's okay.” Merle cheered when Negan caught his first fish and it went uphill after that. Daryl drank on an offered soda. “Thanks for breakfast and the drinks.” He said shyly. Daryl was sweet and quiet, a total 180 from Merle. 

Arriving home Merle whistled. “Nice place.” Daryl stared at the clean walls filled with portraits, he walked carefully on the hardwood floor as if it were glass,and he kept his hands to his side. “Lets clean the fish.” Merle suggested, dragging his hands across the wall just for Daryl to swat at them. “Don't dirty up his place.” He hissed. Merle and Daryl seemed impressed by the simple covered but open back patio. They started to clean the fish and this time Negan approached Daryl wanting to learn more about cleaning fish. “Show me how to gut them again please.”

When they were almost done Negan got the fries and mixed the hushpuppy batter. The oil was already heating and he started seasoning fish. “We haven't had a fish fry since ma died.” Merle stated and Daryl bit into his lip all quiet. Daryl was a helper, gathering paper towel lined plates and holding then for Negan while his brother sat and drank. The food was delicious and they enjoyed it outside on the patio, Daryl still paced himself, eating slowly but a good amount like breakfast wasn't enough. After some post lunch banter Merle fell asleep and Negan ushered Daryl inside.

“Let me see you hand.” It was hesitantly pushed towards him and Daryl looked away, the cut wasn't that bad but was red and puffy. “I told you to keep in clean.” The teens other finger was nibbled on. “I ran out of disinfectant.” That made no sense to Negan since it was a full bottle when he gave it to him but he just wakes to his bathroom. “Come one.” Daryl looked at the whitest bathroom he'd ever seen, it smelled pleasantly of bleach, a luxury he never had. “Sit.” Negan put the toilet lid down but Daryl stared at it. “I've been sitting in dirt, don't want your place dirty.” Negan sighed. “It's fine, that's what cleaning is for. Now sit.” Begrudgingly Daryl complied.

Negan put a trash can in front of Daryl and poured the liquid on his hand before drying it with gauze. The butterfly stitches had done their job. “I want you to get your bookbag you brought with you. Does it have room?” He stared at Negan in question but nodded and went to Negan's big truck. When he came back the older man yelled from the kitchen for him. A bag full of bandages and disinfectant was shoved in his bag as Negan pulled out Ramon noodles and canned food. “Don't tell Merle and hide it well.” Uneasiness spread through Daryl. How much did Negan know?

“Why are you doing this?” Negan put some more items into his bag and zipped it up, watching for Merle. “Doesn't seem you have a place to go and Merle isn't helping, he's eating but you're not.” It was said like it was an easy explanation. “What do you want in return?” Daryl asked inquisitively. “Nothing Daryl but for you to gain some weight.” It wasn't good enough. “I don't have shit for you, you know.” Negan looked at him with deep eyes full of concern but no pity. “I know that Daryl now put your bag in the truck.” 

By the time Merle woke up there was an awkward spell cast over Negan and Daryl. As polite as he tried to be, saying thanks to Negan was too much and they sat watching his brother sleep, no words spoken amongst them. Negan insisted they stay, of course Merle wouldn't resist but Daryl didn't want to dirty his space and the food in the truck made him speechless. A movie was put on and when the two men sat on opposite sides of the couch Daryl had no choice but to sit in the middle.

Negan's arms and hands brushed against him throughout the movie and a “sorry” was only muttered one. Daryl thought it may have been intentional and it wasn't even halfway through the movie when their knees touched and stayed that way. Negan had m&m’s and coke and Daryl felt normal for once but knew very well it was a facade. When they left Negan packed up all the leftovers and not in sandwich bags but fancy sealing Tupperware.

The day ended badly, Merle and pa fighting and when Merle had enough and ran out Daryl was left alone with an angry father. “Pa he didn't mean it.” His pa didn't want reassurances that he was a good dad or man and when he pulled out his belt Daryl kneeled, pulling off his shirt because he knew by now resisting was worse. There would be no tears, no screams because though Daryl knew these beatings like an old friend by now he wouldn't give his pa any satisfaction on the damage he inflicted.

Pa passed out drunk before he finished his planned beating but it was enough blood and pain. Daryl crawled into his dirty and sheetless mattress on the floor and laid his bloody back upon it. “It didn't matter.” He thought. The bloodstain on his mattress, the only one he ever owned or the nasty house, his brother who left him here tonight or his pa passed out drunk. Nothing mattered because this was just a shitty life and looking at Merle, six years in the future he would still be here and if he wasn't dead he would still be beaten every day he breathed.

\---------------------------------------------

Daryl woke up to a stinging burn and then he remembered last night, just another day he thought and kept his breathing even and suppressed scream as he pulled his bloody back from the mattress. Rivulets of blood seeped out when he separated from the now dry mattress, not caring he went under his bed and pulled out a can of ravioli and popped the lid, eating it cold with his dirty hands, he moaned at his stomach being filled and wondered when would Negan leave making him feel hunger again. He looked at the can and pondered throwing it away and welcoming the hunger pains to make it easier when it came but he scooped out more and eventually the can was empty.

Merle was probably gone and if he wasn't he wouldn't yell for him, his dad wouldn't like that. The welts couldn't be disinfected by him so he would just sleep, his body needed it and closing his eyes he dreamed of a ordinary day. Waking up in a nice smelling clean house, making dinner for his family. When most dreamed of flying and a surreal world the teen dreamed of a happy family doing mundane things that most Dixon’s would laugh at.

Merle called Negan to come over and watch tv and drink beer. He had nothing better to do so picking up two pizzas and thinking solely of Daryl he arrived at the shack. He knocked and with no answer walked in, there were beer cans littering the floor and he found it odd. The house was filthy to some degree but Daryl would make sure dust and trash were cleaned up. “Man pizza, that will help the munchies.” Negan sat down and they made it through one pizza and Merle three beers before Negan had to ask. “Where's Daryl?” Merle popped open a forth beer and shrugged. “She's probably in her room getting prettied up.” He laughed at his joke and guzzled his beer.

Negan waited minutes, trying not to appear over eager and then he lifted the other box of pizza. “I'll see if he's hungry.” Merle waved him off, wayching the tv. The first door opened was full of junk and when he saw a skin mag on the bed he knew it was Merle's room. The bathroom was open and a stench radiated in there so he looked at a closed door and knocked. Gaining no answer he opened it and gasped, Daryl had his back to him and it was a mass of blood. “Daryl.” He whispered. When he received no answer he spoke louder. “Daryl.” Coming closer he heard him breathing but he looked a mess and he couldn't help but check his pulse and was relieved it was strong.

Daryl turned in the bed and scooted back. “What the fuck?” He looked angry and upset all at once. “Get out!” Negan put the pizza down. “Daryl.” His wild eyes were full of fire. “I said get out!” When Negan stayed frozen Daryl got up and grabbed a shirt. “You got a fucking listening problem?” Negan stood there waiting for him to calm down but then Daryl put a shirt on like it didn't hurt and walked out of his room. “Fuck You! Evading my space.” Negan followed him but stopped at the door seeing Daryl go towards the woods, he needed a break.

“What the hell did you do to Darlina?” Negan looked at his friend. “His name is Daryl and we need to talk.” Merle was sober enough he figured. “Did you know Daryl has cuts on his back?” He looked guilty. “Our pa isn't a nice man. We got into it last night and I left. I didn't know he went after Daryl but I should have guessed. You see him, all sweet and quiet. Pa hit on me when I was young and couldn't fight back.” Negan couldn't believe the bullshit being spewed. “So let me gets this right. You have a good job and your dad beat you and you think your brother should just live through it and starve on top of it.” Merle stood up and took a sip of his beer. “Fuck you! It's not that easy, you know how much rent cost in this town. It's a dump town but even one room apartment is going to cost me $500 with electricity and supporting my brother? That's going to cost me more!” 

Negan shook his head. “I'm not buying it Merle. Yes it costs that but your eating everyday and buying beer and cigarettes, pot and probably more I don't know about. What if I went in there just now and he was dead?” Merle had a sad face that actually looked pitiful. “He wasn't though.” Negan scowled and snatched his beer away. “But he could have been. This place is filthy, add open cuts to that and malnutrition Merle. Death, that's what can happen.” Negan took his beer to the sink, emptying it.

“Negan what are you doing?” He got in his friend's face. “I'm helping. You're going to stop drinking and doing drugs. AA Is free and you're going to pack your bag and your brothers and pay me rent. Reasonable rent and we're going to get your brother out of this mess together. I haven't seen your dad, he's not going to miss him. Once you clean up well we will go to court, get custody so you can get him insurance and you're going to do this with no problem because if you don't he's going to die.” Negan was surprised when Merle just shook his head yes got the rest of his beer cans, opening them and dumping it in the sink. “I love my brother, I didn't see a way out.” Negan patted Merle's back. “Well there is but it starts with AA Merle.”

Daryl couldn't believe this shit, Negan had seen his back and it was too much. Merle hadn't even seen it recently but that would have been better. He bet that ass hat was laughing at him right now, telling Merle how grotesque he was. He knew now he had a crush on Negan and the older man touching him, seeing him like that was something he never wanted. He looked to the sky and knew about two hours had passed, Negan would be gone by now so he walked back. When his foot hit the first patch of cleared land Merle and Negan were sitting on his tailgate. “Hey little brother, change of plans. We're rooming with Negan.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh...Here I am again instead of writing on my other poor, neglected fics.

Negan observed Daryl being very quiet as Merle explained them leaving and that his things were packed. There was no outburst as he got in the back of the truck biting into his nail and tapping his foot. Negan decided to put some music on because even the chatty Merle didn't have anything to say. Negan wondered why Daryl didn't check his belongings before leaving and most of the answers he came up with were heartbreaking.

Entering Negan's home Daryl smelled a burst of warm vanilla sugar, probably a candle or maybe Negan actually baked earlier. “I'll show you both to your rooms.” Merle bounced up and down on his bed and spread out with dirty clothing, already owning his new space. “Come on Daryl.” The room was spacious, clean with a bed on a frame complete with a headboard. AdDresser, something he had only seen on tv was right by the door. He ran a dirty hand up the comforter, it actually had bedsheets and the whole package! “Can I wash my stuff?” He didn't want his dirty clothing or even his book bag to sully the room. “It's your home now Daryl so of course you can.” 

Merle came to them as Daryl started to feel even more out of place. “Boss called and wants me to come in. Darlina.” He cleared his throat. “Daryl, I will be back late but something tells me Negan's got this.” When he left Daryl turned to Negan. “I should take a shower.” Negan directed him there and showed him the soap and everything needed. “Call me when you're done and I'll patch up your back.” He had almost forgot about his back and the mention of it made the sting burn again. 

Stepping into the shower he popped open some body wash, he closed his eyes in delight, warm spring smell evading his nostrils. At home a grimy, thin piece of overused bar soap was the most he could hope to wash with. He lathered the front side of his body soaking in the warmth of hot water, a luxury. The soap smelled of Negan and he it was like he was there. Closing his eyes and smelling it he imagined the stronger man behind him, wrapping firm hands around his waist. He touched his hardening dick and moaned out. It was wrong, so very wrong and he turned the faucet to cold. Negan didn't see him that way and he wouldn't disrespect his home.

He hissed, watching red stain Negan's clean shower before going down the drain. The bathroom was so white, no mold in sight and he touched a clean wall and sighed as the red kept flowing. Getting out he didn't know how to dry off, the towels were thick and white so he just dried off his front, hissing again when he bent over to dry his legs making his back stretch. He flinched at a knock and wrapped the towel around his waist. “Daryl I got some disinfectant and bandages.” Daryl looked in the mirror at his beady eyes and stringy hair and bit his nail. Negan couldn't see his back again.

“Daryl.” He cracked the door, not wanting Negan to see his scarred front and stretched his hand out. “I got it.” He mustered courage in a steady voice. “Daryl. You can't honestly think you can get your back alone.” He didn't but thinking of Negan's hand at his back, seeing years of damage seemed no better. “I can manage.” The older man looked pointedly his way. “You think I haven't dealt with worse shit? Give me the bag Negan.” The teen could become quite aggressive when he felt threatened Negan thought. “Daryl, let me help.”

Daryl wanted to kick the door, yell, and scream, maybe even piss in The corner of Negan's perfect little bathroom but he didn't know how to show anger so he opened the door. Negan watched the teen tense up, refusing to look his way and then he turned around and the welts weren't quite as nasty as earlier but the moisture from the shower made it look worse that it was. Daryl's fists were scrunched up into balls at his side. Negan had to clear his throat and take on a nonchalant voice. “Sit on the tub.” He listened, stepping into the tub and sitting in the edge in nothing but a white towel. 

Negan decided to just dab at the cuts with a towel and the first touch made Daryl flinch and curl into himself. “It's okay Daryl.” The second dab wasn't as bad and Daryl whispered. “I'm messing up your towel.” Putting a warm hand to his shoulder he rubbed gently in reassurance. “It's just a towel.” As he assessed the broken skin then saw all the scars underneath, a few looked like they were stitched at home. They didn't talk as he poured disinfectant down his back and applied ointment to the welts and bandaged them noting one looked worse like maybe the metal of the belt had dug in. Daryl was unmoving when he stood back and took a look at his work. “Daryl.” The younger man's voice was shaky as he leaned over on himself, Negan knew it couldn't be comfortable. “I just need a minute.” 

Daryl felt he was about to spill over, tears were something he hadn't gifted himself with in years and it made him feel weak. Being in the clean house with food and medical supplies then Negan seeing his back was too much. He could feel Negan behind him unmoving. The scent of spice and leather with an underlying hint of cigarettes filled his nose. He flinched when hands grazed his neck. “It's okay Daryl.” The other hand ran through his wet hair and how could this man be so nice to trash like him? The hand on his hair traveled down to under his arm and then he was being hugged from behind. “Oh, God it's been too long since I've been held.” He thought and the tears couldn't be held back as he cried loud and ugly in a shiny, white tub free of mold.

“It's okay Daryl.” It only made him cry harder but Negan didn't seem to mind. “I'm dirtying your tub, taking your food!” He screamed trying to make sense of how he ended up here. “Shhh, Daryl it's nothing.” But to Daryl it was everything, this was what he always wanted. He watched a pool of water that was too small to slip down the drain and breathed in deeply as strong and sure hands didn't let go. 

Daryl finally felt a little better and pulled Negan's hands away. “I need to rest.” Negan didn't know it that was a good idea. “Daryl.” The teen didn't turn as he stood up. “I'm fine Negan, I'm just tired.” The weariness was apparent in his voice. “Okay but if you need anything I'm here.” Daryl didn't look his way as he stepped out of the tub and went to his new room. “It won't last.” He thought as he fell asleep.

Pain shot through Daryl's back making him jump up, thinking his pa had spanked him. Everything came flooding back. He always had to deal with pain before but he wondered if there was something he could take and he grunted at the throb of a particular lash that the clasp of his pa’s belt hit too many times. Opening the door he pressed his head against the frame, yelling was reserved for fights only in his house but here wasn't that awful place. “Negan.” He came immediately. “My clothes please.”

“I put them in the wash but I'll get you something.” Some drawstring pants and a shirt were delivered to him and he shut the door and put them on, smelling Negan's scent cling to his body. Laying back in bed sounded good but that would be rude and a sharp sting to his back made him grunt. When he opened the door it was so quick that Negan who was looking at the crack at the bottom of his door while he had his hands on his jean pockets could only lean back and smile. “Your day! What do you want to do?”

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and hissed. “Movie I guess. I'm still kind of tired.” Daryl picked out an action movie and though there was plenty of space he sat by Negan. Some time during the movie they started sitting thigh to thigh and Negan didn't notice until way later but didn't pull away. Daryl's leg started to tap up and down and when Negan looked at him he was biting on his thumb. “Negan?” Negan paused the movie. “Yeah?” The silence made Daryl tense and he rubbed both palms over jittery legs. “Um is there something I can take? For my back?” Negan was upset he hadn't thought of that and he hated how timid the teen sounded. “Sure.”

When he got up Daryl followed him to the kitchen and he got him a bottled water and handed him the bottle of ibuprofen. The teen bit at his nails again and turned to look at the bottle. “Start with two and if it doesn't help do two more but no more than that.” Daryl nodded and it was obvious he had never taken a simple pain reliever. “Hungry?” The other nodded his head no. “I don't want my stomach to hurt.” Negan wanted to hug him again and tell him everything was okay but it wasn't, the boy had never lived even a half decent life.

“Let's finish that kickass movie.” He hoped to lighten the mood and Daryl smiled and plopped back down in the middle of the couch. Negan pressed play and got comfortable. “Daryl are you okay? If you need to talk I'm listening.” He sighed and leaned back. “It's just a lot. I'll be fine.” Negan hoped it we true and he was alarmed when Daryl started to chuckle out of nowhere. “This pain stuff helps.” It was followed by him nestling back into the couch. It was a while before he registered deep breathing near his ear and when he turned Daryl was asleep. When that sleeping head made its way to his shoulder he stayed still and let his new friend rest.

Merle stumbled in and Negan put his fingers to his lips and slipped away from Daryl, covering him with a blanket. The two sat outside and Negan was happy to see Merle selected a soda on his own, he would have to dump his own beer to help keep the temptation at bay. “Daryl has always been the sweet one, polite though no one taught him manners. Ma was gentle, the closest to him in our family but she could drink with the best of is, could be a rude cow. She always held Daryl like a dainty flower and she loved him most. I would give my right hand to spare him the shit he's seen, endured but you.” He shook the coke in Negan's direction. “You are trying to help. He's hurting Negan. Has for a long time and I don't know how to help that. We can give him food and a nice place to stay but i can't heal him. I call him a girl all the time but he never cried, hell I did that at his age when pa beat on me. Sometimes I just wish he would cry.” Negan couldn't even correct him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really debated on the last paragraph. I thought of deleting it and ending with Daryl sleeping on Negan but I left it in, IDK when in doubt just keep it!


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl woke up confused as to where he was and then it came back. His back hurt but he would manage and he sat up and sighed, it was the best sleep he had in years and it was just the couch. It was 7 am and the idea of going back to sleep in that nice bed, his bed now struck him but then the door knocked and he panicked. He heard Negan walk towards it and he all but tackled him. “You can't answer the door.” Negan saw the flushed face and fear on the teen. “Daryl it's okay.”

“Is my pa!” He whispered. “No. It's my neighbor Dale dropping off some tools.” Daryl shook his head and started to pull on his hair. “It's pa, he figured out where I was.” Negan watched him start to shake and bite at his shivering hand. “Daryl, it's Dale, he told me he was bringing me some tools last night in a text.” He could see the other wasn't buying that and was starting to dart his eyes around, looking for an exit. “I tell you what. You stay on the other side of the door where you can hear it's Dale. I'll give you my phone as if it's your dad I'll punch him and you run out the back door and call the cops.”

It didn't sound right at all. “What about you? He could kill you.” Negan went to touch his face but he stepped back shaking. “Daryl. I'll tell him to go.” When Negan went to the door Daryl grabbed onto his arm. “Dale?” An older voice spoke. “Took you long enough.” Negan gave what sounded like a sincere chuckle. “Sorry, I'm running behind today and I'm just in a towel, can you just drop the tools on the porch?” A friendly laugh echoed outside. “Sure just get them quick, I wouldn't want them stolen.” Daryl still latched onto his arm. “Sure thing neigbor.” 

Daryl stared at the door a while before breathing shakily and pressing his face to the door. “Daryl.” The teen wouldn't turn and shook his head. “Brother?” Merle entered the foyer and Daryl still didn't turn. “A neighbor came and he thought it was your dad.” Merle touched Daryl's still shaking arm. “Daryl, pa’s not looking for us.” His brother looked at him and bit on his nail again and Merle knocked it from his mouth. “Come on Darlina, you're going to ruin your lipstick doing that.” A heavy fog lifted and Daryl smiled.

“I say we cook breakfast.” Merle watched as a skilled chef and a eager learner cooked. There was some laughing as Daryl crushed an egg harshly before it hit a bowl but the measuring and instructions came easy. “How about blueberries?” Negan asked. His brother lit up, “I've never had them in pancakes.” Merle piled his eggs in ketchup and pancakes in syrup while Daryl tasted each side before adding to it, in the end he only settled for syrup. Not long after they started cooking Negan trusted Daryl with the stove to get the tools. “My water heater is giving me a fit, I'm going to attempt to work on it before paying someone.” Negan said in way of small talk. “I'll look at it. I'm good at fixing things.” Daryl offered, not looking up. 

Daryl acted with manners, picking up their dishes including the one’s Merle left on the table and started to put dish detergent in the running water. “You don't have to do that.” Sniffing the other rinsed the plates. “It's the least I can do.” Negan decided it to not rock the boat and let the kid do what he wanted but he would help. “Merle told me he's going to an AA meeting tonight.” It was the first Negan heard of it. “I didn't know but that's good.” Daryl washed the dishes as Negan rinsed and dried them off. “You convinced him to go right?” Negan smiled. “No, he's a smart man.” Daryl knew that was BS and just smiled back.

Negan learned fast that Merle was a seclusion type of guy and Daryl preferred company. He helped clean the kitchen and living room before stretching. “I'm going to take a shower.” Negan couldn't place the calmness and odd feeling Daryl instilled in him. Daryl sighed as he stepped into the steam of the clean shower, he had shown his ass in front of Negan. He was sure pa was there to kill him and it wasn't easy to believe he would let him go easily. After all the man had made him suffer for years, he watched his hands shake and he gripped the shampoo smelling Negan when he opened it.

The water made his back burn and by the time it he was done showering he hurt so bad. He sat on the edge of the tub and rested his head on he side of it. Someone knocked and he thought if he just stayed still and didn't move an inch he would be okay. “Daryl it's me.” Negan cracked the door. “Merle's listening to music with headphones. I thought you might need help bandaging up.” Daryl laughed but it didn't sound amused. “Sure when I can move again.” Running quick to the kitchen he got the ibuprofen and water. When he pushed the door open he avoided looking at the crack of Daryl's ass though the pull was strong. 

Daryl's welts didn't look any better but it had only been one day and when he walked to Daryl's front to give him two ibuprofen the teen laughed. “Think I need four.” He handed him two more and decided to mess with the angry back when Daryl felt some relief. Daryl scrunched his eyes when Negan gave him a thermometer. “Let's make sure you don't have a fever.” It was something he remembered from way back and put it in his mouth. Negan pulled it out at the beep and seemed content if not saying anything about his temperature meant that, Daryl was too sore to care.

The bathroom toilet lid made a thunk and he heard Negan sit down. “How did you deal with the cuts before? If you don't mind me asking.” Daryl didn't move. “Pa’s Hard liquor if I could manage. Stole from the dime store or prayed otherwise.” The older man felt like he was intruding but asked more anyway. “Nobody saw any of this? Nobody tried to help?” Daryl bit at his nail then. “Once, a school teacher. Pa threatened her and her family. I don't blame her for backing off.” It was just another sad tale from the kid. “You might be sorry you helped when pa finds out of course he seems to give less of a shit these days, you will probably regret taking us in too. Dixon's bring nothing but trouble.”

“Daryl that's not true. No one should be hurt by their family and you are worth that risk. Merle too. You two living in that house isn't right and a damn last name isn't enough to tell me any different.”  
It was enough to make Daryl stay quiet and Negan saw how the trembling hands stopped and it was awhile with the teen sitting perfectly still but eventually he was asleep leaning on the tub. Negan decided to take the gamble that he wouldn't fall over in his sleep and left him.

There was no pain the second time Daryl woke up in the morning. He got up and held the bottle of disinfectant and turned his back to the mirror trying to view his ugly back. “Not as ugly as the front.” His mind taunted and he slapped the bottle down in the first anger fueled action he had in years. Negan was on the couch bent over Dale’s toolbox taking in the inventory. Daryl walked in daze filled and walked over to Negan and handed him the bottle. The older man followed him down the hallway and Daryl sat down on the tub not speaking. He worked quickly cleaning and bandaging the welts.

Daryl made a beeline to the sofa and sat down looking at a turned off tv screen so Negan turned it on and sat by him since the younger man had picked the same spot to sit as usual. “School starts soon. Have you been going like you're supposed to?” Daryl fiddled with his hands in his lap. “Yes.” That relieved Negan. “Good, keep your grades up and you might get a college scholarship.” Daryl laughed and the amusement spread so much he doubled over. “Yeah me and college.” There was no flinching this time when Negan touched his arm. “Daryl, anything is possible.”

The teen laid his back against the couch then. “Your darm optimistic self is going to learn some things aren't that easy.” Then he looked at the tv and Negan took the hint he was done talking. A head hit his shoulder and he figured Daryl had fallen asleep so he stayed still but then he saw a finger start to be gnawed on. Daryl couldn't believe he was resting on Negan, it felt wrong and dirty but he hadn't been touched in years, an occasional head touch or shoulder pat by Merle was all he had gotten. Negan never said all those cruel things he thought he would. Baby, freak, are you trying to hit on me? Soon enough he closed his eyes as he smelled warm vanilla that he now knew was indeed a candle and just let himself feel safe.

Merle smirked and watched his baby brother leaning on Negan. “You must be the coziest place in the house.” Negan kept still as he smiled. “He's had a long day.” Merle sighed. “I'm going to have a long night with this AA.” Negan knew he could do this and looked at the man's brother. “Think of Daryl and what he needs. You can do this Merle, think of your dad and the man you don't want to be.” Merle walked over to his brother and swept his hair to one side, he needed a haircut. “There's times I thought I would be my pa and accepted it as so. There were times I ate a whole pizza with Daryl watching and he said nothing.” The image stung Negan and he didn't know why it tugged on him so heavily. “You can't change that past but you can make sure you never do it again. He loves you, he's not holding a grudge.” It was true but didn't make Merle feel better. “Pa came close to killing him more than once and if you asked him he would say no but he loves pa too despite him being a no good asshole.” Negan could see that, Daryl saw the good in everything despite his tarnished life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will see some progress but what will it be?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some progress! Kinda..

Daryl slept straight through the night and saw a sticky note on the couch from his brother. “AA went well and I'm going to get better brother! Eat, sleep, and stay home-Merle.” He smiled a took the note to his room and put it in his small memory box, it was a simple shoe box from when he was a kid and he was glad Merle brought it with him. It didn't have much but there was a photo of ma and pa from their wedding, they looked so happy and another of him and ma. That and a handwritten recipe was all he had of her. Daryl scarfed down a slice of cold pizza and had to remind himself to eat the next slice slower.

He was scared to keep his back unbandaged so he washed down with a wet washrag and read a book Negan had lying around in the living room then he slept again and managed to keep the bad dreams at bay. Lather he thought about Negan and how kind he was, his crush was getting out of hand and Negan couldn't ever look at trash like him that way. To make matters worse he had seen his ugly scars and he acted like a wuss in front of him.

When Daryl's heard Negan's truck park he went to the door excitedly then ran back to the couch and sat down, straightening his hair. “Don't be so pathetically obvious Daryl.” He thought and took a large breathe. Negan sauntered in and Daryl about gasped at how nice he looked in what he was wearing, the man shined when he saw Daryl. “Hey.” The teen stood up tall and put his hands in his pockets. “Hey. Where's Merle?” Negan came in close to him, breaching his personal space. “I told him to take my truck and buy groceries off my list for his part of the bill.”

“That's cool. Good idea on the list, he's an impulse buyer.” Negan chuckled at that, maybe a bit too much. “What do you want to do? Watch tv? Take a walk?” Daryl was happy that Negan wanted to spend time with him but he blushed and looked away, it was not only something wanted to do for ages but was heavy on his mind from the first time he entered Negan's room and smelled the lingering scent of a sweet candle. Biting on his thumbnail he muttered. “Do you know how to make cookies?”

Negan smiled warmly. “Of course Daryl and I have a damn perfect chocolate chip and sugar cookie recipe.” Daryl followed him and watched him melt butter in the microwave a few seconds before turning it and zapping it more seconds and soon it was softened. Sugar, flour, baking soda, brown sugar, eggs the a lot of other ingredients were placed on the counter and it seemed Negan had all he needed. The man winked at Daryl and he felt weak. “I know the recipes by heart but let's go all authentic.” Daryl looked at the recipe and knew why stores had so many varieties in the refrigerated aisle, it seemed daunting. “It's looks hard Daryl but it's not and they taste so much better.” Daryl looked away to hide his blush. How did he know what he was thinking?

Negan would tell him the measurement of an ingredient and oversee Daryl filling the measuring cups. The older man even had  
one of those fancy mixing machines he had only seen on tv, it felt nostalgic and as Daryl poured vanilla he spoke without thought. He didn't speak much voluntarily because no one cared what he said. “My ma used to bake cookies with me. I think I was mostly in the way but she always smiled.” Negan shifted the flour. “Was your mom kind?” Daryl knew what he was getting at. “Yeah. Pa beat on her but she took it for us. Sometimes he would get to us if she wasn't fast enough and it got worse over time. I think she wanted to die.” Negan saw an emotionless Daryl sneaking as if it was nothing. “How old were you?” The mixing was halted.

“Six. He took until she had nothing left you know? Even at six I got it, I wanted to be angry but I couldn't. Merle was getting older and being a typical kid and he was getting more bruises and she couldn't stand up and she was taking my licks and she was tired.” Negan couldn't understand how a mother could do that but he hadn't walked in her shoes or Daryl's, his mother was loving and kind and he didn't even want to understand it. “She sounds like a hell of a woman.” It was all he had and Daryl seemed to agree.

“So now we take that sifted flour and mix a small amount at a time into the wet batter. If you do it all at once it doesn't mix well and it's hard on the mixer.” Negan mixed some flour in before letting Daryl take over. After stirring I'm chocolate chips they put the cookies in the oven and started to mix up the ingredients for the sugar cookies, Daryl was quicker the second go around. Negan was a baker and a cooker so he had plenty of baking sheets and cooking racks. He pulled out the chocolate chip cookies and put them on a rack to cool.

“Daryl you're talented.” Daryl huffed. “Well you could run a bakery.” They washed the dishes and Negan flicked some soap suds at Daryl who laughed. It sounded good on him and Negan realized it was the first genuine laugh the teen had made. They dried the dishes to use them again, making homemade vanilla frosting for the sugar cookies. “Go big or go home.” Negan thought. Daryl was scooping small bowls with the icing and Negan was dying each bowl a different vibrant color. Daryl nudged him with his hip smiling at the bold teal icing and Negan smirked seeing flour on his nose. He turned and Daryl looked at him, gazing at each other he dusted the flour off and as they stared on it happened so quick, Daryl leaned in and kissed him, it was a fast peck on his lips.

He pulled back speechless and Daryl leaned in again to kiss him and it made him react then. “Daryl what are you doing?” The teen looked confused a minute then hurt. “I thought you wanted it.” it was said like a small child would speak. “Daryl I'm not gay and even if I am your sixteen and still in school. I'm twenty two.” Daryl saw his mistake, he always made them. “I'm Sorry.” He went to walk away but Negan gripped his arm so Daryl tugged on it. “Daryl it's okay.” Everything was fucking okay to Negan, always but that wasn't true. Daryl's life was a trainwreck and this was the latest foolish example so Daryl pulled harder and tried to walk out but Negan grabbed his wrist. “Daryl let's talk “

His new friend laughed and it was a self deprecating one. “About what? That you're straight and I'm the dumb gay hick?” Negan took his other wrist. “No. About that you're young and have a future and being gay is okay and that there's someone out there for you but it's not me and that someone is your age.” Daryl Closed his eyes and shook his head. “Let me go.” Negan wouldn't though. “No. Daryl every time you hurt you run and that's okay Because that's how you cope, you need that time alone but not after this. We need to talk it out.”

The oven timer went off and Negan gave him a stern voice. “I'm taking the cookies out and we're going to finish this icing and talk about anything you want to.” The tension was thick and Daryl was mute, his fingernails found teeth and Negan didn't have the heart to tell him it was unsanitary. Thirty minutes of silence followed until Negan iced the first cooled cookie. “Tell me when you knew you were gay.” Daryl knew he wasn't going to escape it so he told him about wearing heels and his ma. The crush he had on the next door neighbor Tommy when he was seven. His curiosity with men at thirteen that almost got him in trouble when he inadvertently eye fucked his pa’s deadbeat friend and how Merle intervened but it wa really Daryl's fault because he led the adult on. Negan was quick to explain it wasn't and that Christian was wrong. He looked away when he told Negan he never kissed a guy before and that Negan was his first if you could call that a kiss.

The admission shocked Negan because Daryl was attractive and he didn't have to be gay to see that. “It's fine to be gay,” Daryl sighed. “Not at my house.” Negan spread his arms out. “This is your home now Daryl and you're gay and that's fine. Own it.” The teen looked around. “Do you even know how to be mean Negan?” The man pushed over bowl of icing and gave him a cookie. “When I need to but you haven't deserved it yet.” Daryl sighed and tried to let it go but he knew things couldn't be the same with Negan anymore. “You're also smarter than you realize Daryl.” Negan tacked on. He didn't believe it, he was as dumb as his pa.

Merle came in with groceries and the two men got the rest of them in while Merle ate his weight in freshly baked cookies. Daryl was giving shy smiles at Negan and his friend smiled back. Daryl helped once again with the cooking though it was only hamburger helper and after it was devoured the two put up leftovers and washed dishes, joking around. “I'm going to take a shower.” Negan grinned. “Okay, call me when you're done and I'll help.” Merle had heard from his friend about the bloody welts and he didn't want to see it.

He waited until the door closed and the shower started. “Be careful, My baby brother is sweet on you.” Negan almost choked on his own saliva. “What?” Merle patted his back and laughed. “Why do you think I call him Darlina? I don't care but I like giving him shit.” Trying to play it off he stretched out. “Stop playing.” Merle side eyed him. “No playing, Daryl likes to play hide the sausage, well he would like to. I'm pretty sure he's a virgin.” Negan looked at him seriously. “If you think it's true maybe you should talk to him, his confidence is shit and maybe if you told him you didn't care it would help. Merle scoffed. “Negan my baby brother is sweet and I'm not going to stress him out with stuff he's no my ready to admit, for all I know he's in denial and clueless about It.” Negan could cry, his friend was always one step too late. “Hurt him and I'm coming for you.” That was confusing so he spoke up. “Meaning?” Merle gave him a rough shoulder slap and a side hug. “Meaning he's all i got and whether you're nterested or not I don't care and if you're gay for him, go for it but don't hurt him. If you ain't gay you better accept him though.” Merle walked off not waiting for a reaction. He hoped God didn't strike him down for the last sentence, of course Negan accepted him. He seen Negan's pining eyes towards his brother. Negan was so gay for his brother.

When night came and everyone slept a freshly bandaged Daryl snuck down the hall with his pyjamas on and tip toed to the pantry and stole a few canned food goods and crept back to his room to hide the three cans under his bed. Nothing good ever lasted for Dixon's and when that rainy day came he would be prepared, he would make the food stretch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! Daryl hoarding food, it's so sad but real in children who have been in his shoes. Okay, I think I'm seriously gonna work on my other fic now but those who know me know it won't be long.


	6. Chapter 6

On Tuesday Daryl only came out to eat, he was polite and thanked Negan for cooking he didn't offer to help wash dishes and went straight back to his bedroom after eating. On Wednesday he claimed he ate a big sandwich for lunch and he wasn't hungry. Merle has been quiet himself since Tuesday but when Negan confronted him Wednesday he told his friend that he had helped Daryl bandage his back and he had no idea it had gotten that bad. Negan pushed back the hurt he felt that Daryl didn't need him to help, It was good the brothers were bonding. Thursday's plan was operation retrieve Daryl, leaving work early he prepared a pot roast that would fill the air with tasty promises. He made a cheesecake the day before and chilled it. Maybe it was wrong to bribe a formerly starving boy with food but damn it he was tired of the hiding.

“Damn that smells good!” Merle raved. His bike was now fixed and it was just a question of how long it would run this time. “I wanted you two to have a good meal.” That sounded a fair enough lie. There was some adjusting he had to do to the recipe because a can of cream of mushroom soup was missing. “By any chance did you take some mushroom soup?” His friend scowled. “That shits nasty plain.” Maybe he had miscounted the ingredients.

Daryl peeked his head out and went to speak to Merle but Negan knew the allure of food was too much, the teen couldn't help but look into the kitchen as he passed. Striking while the iron was hot Negan interrupted the conversation. “Daryl could you help me in the kitchen?” There was a long sigh but he came to him. Negan pointed with a knife to the top cabinet. “I need a marinade container.” The cabinet was opened as he sliced up chicken into thin slices, Daryl stared at a ton of containers and Negan knew then that he didn't even know what it was he asked for. “Rectangle container, white and orange.” There were premeasured bowls with different ingredients. “Mix all that together in a big bowl and whisk it good. The sugar has to melt.” It was relieving that the boy knew what a whisk was and he started to whisk it. “Like this?” It was small and croaky, unsure as it was shy. “Yep, you're doing great.” Negan kept up with the chicken. “Have you ever had fresh teriyaki chicken?” He shrugged and went to bite his thumb but resisted. “No I don't even know what that is.” Negan smiled. “It's heaven made in a oven.” He winked his way but Daryl turned his back and looked at the oven to ignore him. “Then what's in the oven?” Negan put the chicken into the container and washed his hands before pouring the sauce over the meat and shaking it. “Pot roast, it's for tonight but this chicken is for tomorrow. Think you can manage chopping up broccoli?” Daryl nodded while he got the washed broccoli and brought it to the opposite end of the counter with a clean cutting board. “Good, this is for tomorrow too.”

Daryl choped while Negan checked on the roast. “Are you ready for school next week?” Daryl shrugged as he chopped. “It's school.” Negan had felt the same and he chuckled. “School wasn't my favorite pastime either in the day.” The older man wiped down the counter and got out a ziplock bag to store the cut broccoli. “Our boss has a special project tomorrow and Merle has to work late to set the concrete so I'll take you to open house.” Daryl sniffed. “You don't have to.” Negan sighed “it's fine. I'm not expecting you to walk to school.” Daryl haulted his cutting. “I'm sixteen, adults don't come to that kind of shit. Makes you look like a pussy.” Negan swallowed. “I'll stay outside in the truck.” 

Daryl looked at him then with full apprehension. “Don't. I can walk and I don't need a babysitter.” Negan walked up him but Daryl put a hand to his chest. “You ain't my daddy and don't act like you care!” It was a good thing Merle went out to smoke. “Daryl.” The teen shook his head. “I've made it fine sixteen years alone. I don't need somebody babying me for a damn open house.” The hurt in his voice mMade Negan ache, this wasn't about school at all. “Daryl I do care. I care about you a lot. If I didn't I would have left you right where I met you. Food, clothing, someone to give a crap. Every kid deserves that, every adult too. Just because I didn't want to be with you doesn't mean I don't want what's best for you.” Daryl's eyes turned to glass but he didn't cry. “You just want to feel good about yourself. All I am is a name so you can say you saved someone but you should have left me there because that's where I belong.” 

Negan watched as Daryl stormed out of the room and slammed his door, portraits shaking oh the wall. He was glad Daryl could have that, express his rage and he wouldn't give up. Merle went on and on as he ate the pot roast and didn't seem to question Daryl's absence. The older man soaked the dishes alone and wrote Daryl a note. “I'm sorry you are hurting but I will always care. You deserve to be here and in time you will realize that.” He knocked and laid a full plate down along with a bottled water. Washing dishes, putting leftovers up, and washing his clothes filled up his evening, when he walked by Daryl's room the plate was now empty but the note was crumpled into a ball that Negan could only hope he read.

The next morning Daryl looked at the ceiling and sighed, he was tired. Too tired to move so he closed his eyes and let the sharp stab to his heart dull as he drifted off. Negan let him know he was undesirable to him and he liked Negan for who he was, nobody ever showed him he mattered or cleansed his wounds, told him it would be okay but if he was just a pet project Negan would get tired soon enough right?

Three hours later he woke up and stared yet again at the ceiling, he had to get up. Standing he checked the growing cans under his bed, it was only a matter of time until he was out on his ass, there would be enough for Merle too if he chose to stick by his side. He read and checked his cans like a nervous tick, counting and recounting and he bit at his thumb sighing at the sting of torn cuticles. He almost bolted out the door when Negan's truck came roaring at the front door, the man was keeping his word.

“Let me have a snack and we will leave.” Was Negan's greeting. Daryl scoffed. “It's not cool being there as soon as it starts.” He was met with a unimpressed face. “I'm cooking a kick ass dinner and that takes time.” Daryl killed a few moments then went to the door, he could sneak out and Negan probably wouldn't notice for another ten minutes. “You must be ready.” Negan said calmly though he knew Daryl's intentions. Disappointment clouded the teens mind, Negan didn't care, nobody did and this was overkill pretending to give a shit. He was stupid, he tried to kiss this man who was just trying to impress somebody that Daryl didn't know. His chest trembled with pain and his hands shook but he took even breaths and tried not to inhale his breath too fast because something was wrong and Negan couldn't know. As soon as Negan parked he scrambled for the handle and ran out to the school, his heavy breathing and tightening in his chest residing.

His schedule was easy, school wasn't hard and he had a few electives with it being senior year. He was happy one of his favorite teachers was teaching two of his classes this semester and he walked back to the truck with his folder. Negan's truck was cranked up but he put his hand out. “Let me see what you need.” Daryl gave him a questioning look but handed it over as Negan looked at each page. “That's good. We can pick up your supplies tomorrow.” Daryl shook his head and laughed. “Really? Figured I would just make do.” The folder was handed back. “In layman's terms how did you get by this far?” That was an easy question. “Bummed pencils and paper off students. Stole if I needed to.” The older man didn't like that. “Well Daryl you're getting all your stuff the old fashion way, brought at a store with actual cash and you're in AP classes, I thought you weren't interested in college.” Daryl bit his thumb and mumbled. “I'm not, I'm just in gifted classes and they stuck me there.” Negan patted his thigh. “That's good news for your future and I'm proud for you Daryl, i really am. I knew you were smart but that's your proof. Not everyone can do that.”

Daryl tapped his leg until it shivered too much. He was sick and a thick sheen of sweat dripped down his head and neck. He couldn't breath as he shook more, his weak hands trying to open the locked handle on Negan's nice truck. Passing out felt like a very good idea right now as his vision ebbed. Daryl heard Negan's voice echo as he sped his truck up but he couldn't decipher the words. A wet, cool cloth wiped his neck and his face was slapped and he looked up at a shirtless Negan who looked at him like he almost died. “What happened?” He slurred. His arms were being rubbed and he breathed in harshly as a face hovered over him. “Just relax Daryl, breath.” Daryl couldn't hold back on grabbing Negan's hand and gripping it tight as he closed his eyes.

Negan watched Daryl sleep in his truck and made sure he slept a good while before opening the passenger door and pulling a weak Daryl out. He didn't speak and moved slow as he was dropped onto his bed, he leaned toward the headboard but shakily attempted to take off his shirt. “Too hot.” Negan helped him and once off Daryl fell into bed, breathing hard. The older man couldn't help but trace a finger through a nasty scar on his stomach and then one on his neck, taking his shoes and socks off he froze at nasty scars on the bottom of his feet and pulling up the bottom of his jeans there was more. Will Dixon was pure evil Negan now knew but he left Daryl sleeping knowing he pried too much.

Negan prepared dinner but put it away, wanting to share it tomorrow with the teen, making a grocery list he noticed two more cans missing, something was off but it didn't matter right now, Daryl was the highest priority. Knocking on the door he entered to find Daryl staring at the ceiling. “How are you feeling?” The teen looked at him with a neutral voice speaking like it was true. “Doesn't matter.” He then stared at the ceiling again, his eyes blank. Negan slapped his thigh. “Do you know what today was? What happened?” Daryl laughed and turned, putting his back to Negan. “I don't care.” When he touched the teens back didn't he didn't flinch, didn't even move. 

"Daryl did I do this? You were okay, actually happy and now it's like you're lost. You got to understand that me rejecting you physically doesn't mean I don't care, it means I care enough.” Daryl pulled a pillow under his head. “Whatever. It doesn't matter. I don't care.” Negan went to run ahand up his side, wanted to make him understand. “Daryl.” The hand was pushed off of him. “Stop talking. None of this shit matters anyway! Negan I'm just...I’m tired. Please just leave me alone.” Negan let him be, not knowing if that was the right choice and knew Daryl's tired wasn't lack of sleep but lack of resources, of coping mechanisms and he was going to help.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished this chapter two weeks ago but I'm sharing slowly. What's the point in rushing when I get little feedback?

Negan took Daryl's list and went to Wal-Mart, he was going to get everything on the list and then some. He found the coolest folders and the boldest colored composition books, the nicest notebooks and an array of colorful ink pens and highlighters. It was no easy feat finding the most badass bookbag and he did question whether Daryl would really enjoy a book bag with a tiger's mouth wide open emerging from flames, it looked like something vintage from the 80’s but he threw it in along with a plain black backpack just in case.. 

Daryl was hidden in his room as usual so he took the large bag and knocked. “Yeah?” The voice was croaky but at least it answered. “I got your school supplies.” Daryl swung open the door with a pout and turned wide eyed at the large bag, Negan just barged in and put it on his bed. “There's more.” When Negan came in with two more large bags Daryl was sitting on the bed, running a hand over a packaged scientific calculator. He put the other two bags on the bed and Daryl stayed mute as he peeked in the bag and pulled out the tiger book bag while nibbling his thumb. There was a neutral expression on the teens face, he neither looked delighted nor put off by the rad bag.”Daryl?” The boy looked back at his calculator. “It's so much, I've never had one of these.”

Negan grabbed the book bag and shook it. “Well I got dibs on this rocking bookbag if it's not your thing.” Negan curled his fingers like a tiger and snarled making Daryl laugh. He looked over his items and shook his head. “Is this how it's supposed to be? Was this how it was when you were sixteen?” Negan sat on the bed after pushing the purchases back. “Not every parent or guardian can afford to buy their kids school supplies but they are supposed to take care of their children, love them too. My mom and dad did this for me and more. I was lucky.” Daryl looked at the book bag and smiled. “I'm glad you got that.” 

Negan grabbed the tiger bag. “Are you going to use this?” It gained a happy grin from the teen. “Yeah. I like it. Thanks for all of it.” Daryl's hair was patted and he felt that familiar tug to his heart. “Tonight or tomorrow I'm taking you clothes shopping.” That was an unfamiliar territory for Daryl, he never got new clothing, it was always handy downs from Merle or clothes almost too tight from years before. “Okay.” He didn't know what was to say. “Good, now we eat.” Negan started.

Daryl opened up more to Negan that night and the older man realized how much he missed that. He enjoyed seeing the teen out of his shell and unguarded. Merle came in and sat down to eat his plate greedily and when Daryl volunteered to wash the dishes Negan felt relieved. They stood hip to hip washing and drying the dishes. “I guess clothes shopping will be tomorrow.” Daryl nodded in agreement and scrubbed at a pot. He wasn't sure if breaking the trance was a good idea but he wanted Daryl to be honest and open with him. “I know the transition hasn't been easy Daryl but I'm glad you are opening up more and I'm sorry if I made things more difficult for you.”

Daryl submerged the pot into the water and looked out a dark and clean window. “It's okay. My pa used to tell me how it was all the time.” That worrying response made him look over. “Tell you what Daryl?” A soap sud covered thumb navigated to Daryl's mouth so he could bite on it. “That I'm trash. I don't get a happy ending, nobody could see me that way.” Negan gasped and shook his head. “Daryl those are your dad's lies. It's not true, where you came from doesn't matter. It's an age thing and me being straight. I'm always honest with you so why can't you believe what I keep telling you?” Daryl started to scrub harshly at the pot. “Maybe that's easier to believe since it's been said my whole life.”

“I want you to see your self worth in yourself Daryl. I don't need to be the one to tell you your valuable or anyone else. I want you to see that in yourself and then when the right one comes they can't take anything from you, they can't abuse you like you dad.” The words hit Daryl hard, he thought about how much Negan had done for him and even when he was rejected it wasn't done cruelty. It dawned on him then Negan was just straight but cared a lot, was a kind person.

Sunday afternoon Negan took Daryl out to eat, something he had never experienced before. Once or twice he had been in a fast food joint but this was an Olive Garden. “Order whatever you want.” He was wearing his best pair of jeans, not a hole in sight and a clean t shirt but he swore he saw a lady staring at him and then another. Closing his eyes he breathed in and clenched his fists, if only he could run into the woods. “Daryl.” A warm hand brushed over his and Negan looked at him concerned. “Maybe we should go.” Daryl huffed. He felt a foot tap his under the table. “Why?” Taking a deep breath he let himself feel comforted by the firm pressure of Negan's shoe. “Their staring.” He whispered. The older man took a look around. “Daryl it's just in your head. You have a right to eat here as much as anyone. You look fine. Just like any other kid here, it will get easier if you allow it to happen. You're a normal teen Daryl and that's all they see.” Daryl didn't feel normal summed him up but he went back to reading his menu. As they ate and conversed Daryl started to feel that no eyes were upon him.

Daryl had never went clothes shopping but he thought the prices were ridiculous but was reassured by his new friend that this was a cheaper store than most. Polos, band t shirts, and button ups surrounded the racks as well as skinny jeans, boot cut, and bleached and intentionally ripped ones and Daryl Dixon had no idea what his style was. Picking up a plain pair of $30 jeans he felt lost. “Just get a little of everything.” It made the teen want to run to the woods again because Negan knew exactly how he felt, could read his mind but he was just a friend. Polos were definitely not his thing and button ups weren't an option, the collar was too restricting.

Wearing a simple gray t shirt and slightly bleached jeans that fit his hip just right he opened the door. Negan hoped Daryl felt more at ease now and when the door opened he first saw a waist, it was wide but not too big and as his eyes traveled up he saw a broad chest that he never noticed with Merle's way too big handy downs. Daryl's shoulders were toned and damn, he had the perfect triangle shape. “You like it?” Negan cleared his throat at his strained and croaky voice. Daryl shrugged his shoulders, he looked okay. “I guess.” A pep talk didn't have time to be given because the teen returned to his dressing room and tried on another set of clothes.

Daryl was smart and he would surely receive school rewards plus it was better to be safe so Negan picked out some dress clothes. A dark black dress pant with a piercing blue dress shirt would enhance Daryl's sparkling eyes. Negan had no time to evaluate his thoughts when he saw an emerald green dress shirt that would also perfectly match the black pants. Daryl walked out when he arrived back and was wearing skinny jeans and a band t shirt, they almost looked painted on. “I'm not feeling the skinny jeans but I like the shirt.” There was hardly any room left in the shirt and taunt muscles pushed against the thin shirt and Negan could only stare and nod, his mouth salivitating when Daryl started to pull it off before he even got back into his dresser room.

Negan looked down at the clothing still in his hands and pondered why he forgot to tell Daryl he picked them out for him, he slid them over the door. “You should try on some dress clothes, it's best to have some on hand.” Negan checked himself out in the mirror, it didn't make sense why he didn't have a wife or rather wives, he was one hot dude then he turned around. It sounded like something his asshole uncle, his namesake would say. The man was in prison now for bashing in an Korean man's skull just because of a small tift. Daryl came out again and the green shirt complimented his tan skin tone and the pants hugged in just the right places. Negan subconsciously leaned back, one of his trademark moves and whistled. “Damn Daryl. You clean up real nice.” Daryl blushed and looked away. The older man saw an unsure look and a thumb bite and then the teen left to change again.

Daryl was almost done buttoning the blue shirt when he looked in the mirror for the first time. He didn't like what he saw, a ugly poser trying to cover up that he was dirty trash. “Pathetic.” His mind supplied. His hands shook and when he couldn't button the last two he pressed his head to the cool wall and breathed. After Negan knocked he steadied his voice. “Just a minute.” Pressing his trembling fingers into his other hand he tried to stop the shake and was successful enough buttoning the two last buttons.

Negan watched Daryl stumble out, he seemed less energetic and wouldn't look at him. “It looks good Daryl.” It looked better than just good but he got no reply, just a shrug and nail bite. Sensing things had changed Negan ran a hand up his arm. “Let's call it a day.” Gathering the clothing that Daryl seemed to like and the dress clothes he went to the register. The teen was a shadow behind him and made a noisy gasp at the $300 cost. As they walked to the truck Daryl carried most of the bags. Negan cranked up the vehicle. “Want to talk?”

Daryl fiddled with the bottom hem of his shirt. “About what?” Negan grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “About what you're thinking, how your feeling.” Daryl took his hand away. “Why do you always ask that? Why does it matter?” His hand was grabbed again. “That's an easy answer, it's because you matter.” Daryl squeezed his hand and closed his eyes, pushing his head against the leather seat. Their hands joined perfectly, no sweat between them and though the action slithered through a crack in Negan's heart he did not notice it then. “It's just hard. Wearing nice clothes and having school supplies. I'm going to go to school tomorrow and not have to borrow a pen or steal paper.” Negan rubbed his knuckles. “That's not bad Daryl.”

Daryl huffed. “I know but greasy hair, stained shirt, no bookbag. That's me and I feel like I'm trying to be something I'm not.” Negan shifted closer to him. “No Daryl. It's the you that hasn't been allowed to be expressed. You're not just a dirtied hair poor kid Daryl. Now you get to wash your hair and shave it off or dye in pink. Your clothes get to be tight or baggy because you choose it. Now Daryl you get to be you. Whether that's a goth or dressing as a woman or wearing damn polka dot shirts and striped shorts that's your choice because your dad has no say. You are not what he chooses to make you. This life whether you pass or fail it's your choice now but I'm with you, every step of the way no matter the results.”

Daryl squeezed his hand tight and looked at him. “I'll try to remember that, it's just my dad and everything he said to me. I feel like it's not just words you know? But the truth?” Negan pulled his hand away to grasp Daryl's chin and make sure he looked at him. “Yes, I get it. That's called verbal and emotional abuse. He told you something so much that it's easy to believe it Daryl but it's bullshit and he was saying it to control yuu, to hurt you. None of it's true.” Daryl felt lighter when the car cranked up again.

Daryl realized they weren't going in the direction of home and then Negan pulled up to a ice cream shop. “125 flavors. I'm sure we find something.” Daryl had never been somewhere like that and behind the counter was too many flavors to decide from. Negan pointed to the banana foster flavor. “That's my favorite but I recommend the double scoop so you can try two different flavors.” Daryl looked at the floor. “You already brought me so much school stuff.” Negan didn't like that face that he kept seeing adorn Daryl's face, it was an insecurity that he would make disappear over time, Negan would do that, stepping closer he said in a low tone so that no one else would hear. “Daryl Dixon we aren't leaving until you pick two scoops of different flavors.” It was said sternly though it was a whisper. 

When Daryl walked over to the case Negan asked him what he wanted and he tried to pick the first two flavors that were next to each other. A sterner voice just as quiet demanded him to actually pick a fucking flavor he wanted and not waste Negan's money on bullshit he wouldnt enjoy eating so Daryl picked a chocolate covered strawberry and a chocolate ganache after spending six minutes actually studying the flavors. Negan knew then that Daryl had a chocolate sweet tooth. They sat at a table outside, just the two of them. “Thank you for everything. The school supplies and my clothes today and this.” Daryl ate a scoop of ice cream. “Your welcome Daryl and if you need something else I want to know and not a long time after you find out you need it.” Daryl smiled and it could of been happier, bigger but Negan would take it.

Negan went to bed that night thinking of Daryl and though he was envisioning that smile and the teens joy he didn't realize the urge to provide and to make the other happy meant anything more than being a decent human being. It had been over a year since Negan's last relationship and maybe it it hadn't been so long he would understand his feelings of content all equated to being successful at making someone else feel special and worthwhile. It would be a long road in self denial but nothing came easy for a boy named Daryl Dixon.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl's first day of school was different than any other first day. He felt confident with his clean fitting clothing and he had every supply he needed, he was even able to supply Andrea with a ink pen. He was well rested and had no problems bending over to his book bag,the action was pain free .In the lunch line that he could now afford Carol flirted with him and boldly asked him to the movies Friday night, not wanting to out himself he let her down gently stating he wasn't looking for a girl at the moment. “Hey Daryl, mind if I sit with you?” The teen stared up at sparkling blue eyes.

“Sure Rick.” Rick Grimes was a jock but he was smart unlike his best friend Morgan. It seemed their lunch matched up this year, sometimes last year their lunches matched on Rick's test days. His teacher didn't like his classes testing period being broken up and when Ric had Daryl's lunch slot they sat together. He was an unselfish and caring man. “How was summer?” Daryl dragged a spoon through red jello. “It was okay.Yours?” Playing with his own food Rick smiled. “I got to help dad with police academy. Handing out water and passing out tests. Kind of like a teacher's helper I guess.” Rick's dad was the local Sheriff. “Cool.” Daryl replied. “I broke up with Lori. She was more into Morgan anyway.” Daryl's eyes bugged out. “What? No way! You're cool with that?” Biting into his burger Rick shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah she's pretty and nice but not quite my type.”

Daryl knew they dated at least a good nine months. “Slender and pale brunettes not enough?” Rick gave him a sly glance smirking. “I guess not. Maybe more brooding and quiet. Possibly male but still brunette.” Dropping his jaw he couldn't miss the other wink. Was he getting hit on? That couldn't be, nice and popular Rick who could have any pick of woman or man didn't just wink at him. It was his imagination. Clearing his throat Rick put his foot on top of Daryl's. “Maybe we could see if you like the same thing?” Damn, Rick Grimes was gay and Daryl could only nod and open and close his mouth. “Well you can watch me practice after school soon enough. Lori used to say I looked good in sweat.” Blushing Daryl looked down because he already knew it was true, nothing beat a clean Rick other than a sweaty Rick with curls plastered to his face and neck. “Sure.” Daryl strangled out as Rick stood up. “Great Daryl. I hate to rush but I got to see Coach Johnson.”

Daryl felt like he was floating as he started to walk home. Negan told him to take the bus but he walked home all his life and the bus put two hours on his day. He had no homework and Negan promised him Italian, Rick wanted him and though he didn't like girls Carol hit on him and he saw Michonne stare him down. Life was going good despite him being a Dixon. His started to beat out of his chest when h heard a crappy truck churning down the road hastily. Daryl paused as the door opening. “Get in boy!” Looking at the ground, knowing he had no choice Daryl stepped in and was hit with the stench of alcohol. “Look at you dumbass, all hoity toity.” Daryl knew tonight he would get hurt or be dead and the only question was which way it would go.

“I haven't been able to find your ass anywhere. I thought you were hiding in the woods again like a wuss but then I found your tent with no sleeping bag in sight. I knew you would show up for school because you always think you have to be the smart one. School obviously didn't help you be smart enough to hide from me though.” Breathing deeply he closed his eyes. “Pa.” Will Dixon turned up the radio loud. “I don't want to hear it or how you got Merle to leave to. Just think of how hard I'm going to mess you up at home. You're nothing but a disappointment.” Daryl hugged his chest and prayed silently, he didn't want to die.

When they arrived at the shack, a place he never felt was home he trembled. He didn't want to die in that ugly heap, it would be okay if it was in the woods where he could take a final breath looking at trees or the blue sky. “Get out!” Daryl thought briefly of locking the doors but remembered they didn't work and then pa dragged him out making his butt hit the ground hard. Scrambling up he ran towards the woods but cried out when his hair was yanked. “Come on. Now!” The hair pulling didn't stop until he fell to the floor inside. He gagged at the smell of urine and uncleanliness assaulting his nostrils. He forgot how dirty this place was and his hands griped a dirt soiled floor, he looked out and saw empty food boxes and beer cans littering the floor. 

“This can't be it!” He thought through threatening tears and just as quickly humid air hit his back as his shirt was ripped off and a belt started to create new welts and open newly healed ones. “Stop!” He cried out but the lashes increased and then his jeans were taken off and the front on his thighs spanked. His pa laughed and threw him onto his dirty bed, soiled with now blackened blood. “You're nothing and never forget that!” His butt was hit and he was thankful for his boxers but his back and legs were soaked in glistening red.

“You think you're too good for this place? Remember you will always be trash and I'm all you got!” Will dragged him to the floor and grabbed his arm, Daryl tried with all his strength to get away but he watched in horror as his arm pushed against the mattress and popped. He screamed at the pain and gagged, vomiting all over the floor as his dad stomped his back. Somehow he mustered enough energy to turn around and protect his kidneys but the blows then hit his broken arm. “You're nothing! Nothing! Never forget that.” Daryl watched with glazed eyes as his pa picked up the belt again but then it seemed he was too tired from the alcohol to continue and he heard him walk off and the familiar clink of beer cans. Daryl was relieved he was an alcoholic. Everything screamed in Daryl to move but he couldn't. His pain shot up his arm and his back, wetness coated his entire backside and he willed the tears to stay hidden, he wouldn't give his pa the satisfaction. Closing his eyes part of him whispered to just finally give up.

Negan came home to an empty house and got in his truck. Something was off and he drove to Daryl's school, eyes on the road and down ditches. Daryl never made it home if his absent book bag was any indication. Turning around sharply he pressed the gas and floored it to a shack he never wanted to see again. Opening the door he made a beeline to the living room where a man who could only be associated with the devil laid sleeping, passed out drunk. Running to Daryl's room he saw a bloody Daryl passed out. “Daryl!” The teen opened up one eye, the other swollen shut. “Negan.” He assessed the damage and closed his eyes, balling his fists. He wanted to waste time beating Will senseless but Daryl needed help. “It's okay, I got you.”

Daryl stayed quiet as he lifted him up and into the truck. “My book bag is in his truck.” Shaking his head in disbelief at the teens priorities he retrieved it and got in the truck. “How you feeling ?” Daryl grunted. “Had worse. Had it better.” Patting Daryl's leg he squeezed down on it gently. “Are you really hurting?” Daryl only mumbled and he gunned it to the ER entrance. “I don't need a hospital!” Daryl yelled. Negan opened his door. “You do, your arm is broken and this isn't up for debate.” He ran in and a nurse came back with a wheelchair. Daryl woozily climbed into it, biting on the thumb of his good arm.

Negan paced and when Merle marched in screaming and cursing he hugged him tight. “He's okay Merle. That's what matters most.” His friend sat down. “I can't believe this. How did you know?” Leaning back in the chair Negan scrubbed at his eyes. “He wasn't home, it was a gut feeling.” Merle saw an officer approach then and he stood challenging. “What do you want little piggie?” Negan pushed down on his shoulders. “Stop Merle! This is my friend Shane and he's going to make sure we do this all right so Daryl will be okay.” Shane hooked his fingers in his belt and assessed Negan.

“The doctor will give me a report and I'll talk to Daryl. I got some pull so an emergency custody approval shouldn't be hard to get but Merle I don't know you. If you act bull headed the judge can put Daryl in a group home.” Merle sat down and cut his eyes at the cop. “Now do you want to do a witness statement to Daryl's abuse to help his case or do you want to stare at me like I'm the enemy?” Merle huffed out a “fine” and the two men walked down the hallway to get started. Negan felt panic seep in, to this point he was running and explaining Daryl's circumstances and condition and now he was realizing that he could have died. “Shit.” Negan exhaled slowly and tried to calm down.

“Negan?” He opened his eyes to the Doctor. “Daryl's doing okay. He has a broken arm and two broken ribs and several lacerations, he needs to stay overnight but he will be fine. No concussion or internal bleeding. I would say he's lucky despite his injuries.” Negan walked into the trauma room and Daryl had hazy eyes as he looked at the ceiling. “Hey kiddo.” Daryl turned and then burst into tears. Negan leaned into him and hugged him tightly. “It's okay.” Daryl held him tighter. “He's going to come here. He will kill me.” Negan pulled off him and lifted his chin. “I have a friend, a cop. He's going to help us. Daryl, I'm not going to let anything happen to you.” 

Daryl pulled back and closed his eyes. Negan held onto his hand instinctively. “Daryl. I should kill him!” Merle ran up and Negan let go of the other's hand. “It's not too bad.” Daryl mumbled, chewing on his lip. Merle hugged him and then Shane walked in. “Daryl I'm officer Walsh and we need to do everything correctly so we can get your brother legal custody of you.” Daryl felt a cold shiver spread down his spine and he grabbed Merle's wrist. “It's okay baby brother. this is getting out of hand and we need to end it.”

Daryl told Officer Walsh everything, answering each hard question and was thankful Negan left the room. He wanted to get over his crush and felt safe with him but he felt all the kicks and broken bones he received in his life were deserved because he was weak and didn't fight back. The cop assured him everything would work out and a judge would sign emergency custody to Merle. Daryl heard just enough before he fell asleep. Negan had enough paid days off working so long on the job so he told Merle to go home and sleep, go to work the next day and emphasized no drinking. Negan spent most of the night watching Daryl breathe, his chest rising and falling with life whispering apologies at not being able to protect the teen. He didn't think it was odd when he brushed sweaty hair from his face and touched Daryl's forehead for several minutes just staring at the harshly breathing teen in the hospital bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does Negan feel when Rick visits Daryl in the hospital?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Negan and unknown jealousy.
> 
> Thank you to salice89 for pointing out my previous chapter mistake. I had Shane in 2x so now Rick's bestie is Morgan. Shane is still Negan's cop friend.
> 
> **If there is something you would like to see, share with me and I might do it.

Daryl felt a white hot pain flare down his side and up his arm. He had to get away from his pa but didn't know where to hide, he was always found and the beating was worse but he couldn't take any more pain and the risk was worth it if he was successful. He let out a quiet whine as he tried to crawl down the hall, the movement of his arm making him slightly queasy but he could do it, he had done harder things in life. “Daryl!” His pa had found him and he had to run fast but he yelped as his arm bumped something hard. “Daryl wake up!”

When he finally woke up completely he found his casted arm pinned against his the bed and his chest. He was hanging off the bed and could feel his ass cheeks poking out of his hospital gown but was relieved that a bed sheet kept him from being exposed. The small areas that were not tainted by bloody cuts was rubbed reassuringly by Negan, his voice soothing as he spoke quiet and gently. “It's okay Daryl. You were dreaming.” Gripping the bed with his one good arm he pushed up and rolled on his back, his sheets a tangled mess as he panted through pain. Negan caressed his sweaty forehead making him clench his eyes shut. “Hey, you're safe. It's okay now. Do you feel okay?” Panting he spoke. “I'm fine.” Looking in doubt Negan leaned in. “How bad are you hurting Daryl? You gave your arm a rough tumble.”

Daryl gnawed at his thumb. “A little.” He mumbled. Negan pressed the call button and soon a bubbly nurse came in. She helped Daryl get his sheets straight and then checked him over before giving him more pain meds. Negan watched the young woman wet a rag and Daryl flinched when she attempted to wash his sweaty forehead, it made the nurse give a him a shy smile then she put it on the table and walked to the door. “If you need anything call me.” The girl said sweetly and left. Daryl scooter further down in the bed and panted as he held his broke arm. Negan touched his neck and he yelped, opening his eyes. “It's okay Daryl. It's just me.” Pushing his hand away Daryl closed his eyes again. “Just stop fucking saying it's okay, it's not!”

The teen had turned his head away from Negan and appeared distraught. Daryl' didn't fight Negan when he pressed the cool wash rag to Daryl's wet neck, didn't fight Negan when he climbed into his bed and pushed his tightly scrunched face towards him to cool it off softly. Daryl didn't fight him as the rag wiped down every piece of exposed flesh gently. He wouldn't cry he told himself but allowed himself to turn on his side and let Negan hold him. The last thing he heard before sleep claimed his abused body was Negan whispering assurances. “No, it's not right that your dad's an ass but he's done now. I won't let him hurt you again, if he tries then I'm just going to jail because he's a dead man.” Daryl smiled at that.

Daryl was pissed. Negan had fussed over him, demanding intervals of pain medication, whined about him getting proper physical therapy when he left. Barked at him to eat more of the shitty hospital food including that nasty yellow jello and made him get a sponge bath. Every time a Doctor of nurse entered he demand that he be taken care with utmost care. To top it off he had a low grade fever but it was enough that he had to stay another damn night. When Negan pushed a third milk carton since lunch his way going on about protein and healing bones Daryl snapped. “Get out!” Negan looked at him unimpressed. “Scoot! Go! You're driving me crazy!” Negan stalked towards him but Daryl shook his head. “No! I need a damn break from your hee hawing! I'm not made of China if all the scars can't give you a damn clue! The leisurely way he talked about then angered Negan. “Daryl.” The teen shook his head again. “No. I appreciate it all. I do Negan but go home and take a shower. Come back in an hour and please leave your babying attitude at the door mother.” Raising his hands up in defeat Negan left. On the ride home he reviewed his actions and maybe he was a little extreme but he didn't think it was as bad as Daryl suggested. “Okay, maybe just a little.” His mind supplied.

Daryl napped peacefully for few moments with no coddling or hands touching him and when he heard a gentle knock and someone enter his room he sighed and kept his eyes closed, thankful that it wasn't Negan. His expert ears knew that much. “You better be important enough to interrupt my beauty sleep.” Daryl sassed. “I wouldn't want to do that or maybe I should because if you were prettier it may just kill me.” Daryl opened his eyes at the strong southern drawl. “Rick please tell me you're not bringing me homework.” Spreading his arms out in emphasized emptiness he walked further in the room. “Nope. I'm a firm believer in zero homework when out of school.” Daryl smiled as Rick sat down, he looked good in that blue button up shirt he tended to wear more than the rest of his wadrobe.

“How did you know I was here?” Rick turned the chair so he was closer to Daryl and facing him. “Pays to have your dad be the sheriff.” All the sudden Daryl felt vulnerable and exposed and pulled the blanket up higher, hiding his arm under it. “I already know Daryl. Most of the kids do. Ever since kindergarten you had cuts and burns. Broken bones.” He shrunk in on himself in shame. Rick ran a hand up his blanketed arm that was unbroken. “It's going to be okay now. Shane is close to my dad and everything will be done right legally. Shane says Negan is real nice and will make sure your brother and you have support.” Daryl hated how everyone said things would be okay but he allowed the rest of Rick's comforting words to be heard.

It was crazy to think it was true but Rick's hand seemed to radiate warmth to his skin even with the thick blanket between them. “I was so happy for you yesterday. You had nice clothes and that cool book bag, supplies. I knew someone was taking care of you like you deserve. You looked nice, happy and I couldn't help but go to sleep content last night because I knew you were safe. Coming home from school and hearing you were here sucked but then hearing about your brother and knowing it was over. I happy for you Daryl, I'm glad you're finally safe.” Daryl couldn't believe anyone would think of him before going to bed or even worry about how well being.

They spent the rest of their time visiting and laughing. It turned out Rick did a spot on impersonation of their bumbling teacher Mr. Prescott and he admitted crushing on Daryl since freshman year. At some point Daryl threw off his hot blanket off and replaced it with a sheet, his arm now exposed and he felt no shame. Rick's hand migrated up the bed, closer to his hand and he suppressed a startled gasp as they both stared into reach each other's eyes, Rick had gripped his hand hard. “You seem happier. It's about time.” Daryl felt it was surreal that Rick had cared for him this whole time. “I am happy.” 

Rick's grin swelled at Daryl's admission and his palm was sweaty but he didn't care as Rick held onto it and kissed his knuckles lightly. Negan busted into the room and had his mouth wide open as if to speak but let out a strangled sound as he watched Rick place Daryl's arm gently back on the bed. “Hey there.” Negan's voice was high pitched and Daryl watched Negan's eyes trail Rick hands still on his. “Hey Negan. This is my friend Rick.” Negan walked over and Daryl's eyes shot up to his hairline because Negan was smiling but it was huge, all teeth and kind of creepy. A smile he had never seen before. “Hey Rick, I'm Negan.” Chuckling Rick cocked his head and it was so cute. “I think Daryl supplied your name already.” Negan seemed to have a sweaty sheen across his forehead and chuckled for too long. “Yeah, right. He uh did.” The tension seemed to rise in the room and Rick held onto him firmly. Negan's eyes scanned everything in the room except faces and occasionally he eyed Daryl now overly moist hand still being clutched.

“So Daryl I'm going to leave and I'll be making you some of those cookies I told you about.” Daryl swooned, no one ever baked for him. “Okay. Sounds great. I'm glad you visited me.” Rick stood up and let go of his hand. “Anytime Daryl.” His heart raced in excitement when hands brushed his hair to the side and lingered on his face. “Bye now.” Daryl watched as a tight ass in black jeans left the room, Negan seemed to take notice of it too but maybe it was just the bow legs he noticed.

“He's uh seems nice.” Daryl switched on the tv. “He is. Never judged me even when my clothes were dirty and full of holes.” Negan appeared to have an issue with the chair he had been sitting in just fine before but eventually sat down. “That's real good Daryl.” Daryl channel surfed and decided on an episode of Friends and nothing was said until it ended. “I'm sorry I was being overbearing. It's just I want you to be comfortable.” Turning off the tv he rolled over. “Kind of hard seeing as pa snapped my arm in half.” Negan cringed. “You didn't deserve that. You deserve so much better and your dad is just a terrible person. I would give anything I could if it made you and Merle experience a good childhood.” The words choked him up and Negan cared for his brother too. Neither of them ever had that luxury before. “Merle's an ass but he thought of leaving. He has everything arranged to join the military and he stopped it last minute. I begged him to go but he told me I would die if he did. Pa left him alone when he turned 18 but he still got lickings getting between us. I think it got to be too much, first time I saw him too high was the night pa beat me senseless. I woke up from being unconscious and Merle was crying over me. I think he thought I was dead. As soon as he patched me up he was buying from a dealer. That's when he changed but he still protected me, it's just that need was more than me eating and stuff.”

Negan started to tear up at the thought of all his two friends had witnessed, their lives were so messed up and this time it was Daryl taking a hand to hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda torn. I'm liking this Rickyl aspect.
> 
> **I'm so excited! Two more months and I meet JDM and Norman!!! I won't tell them what I do with their characters...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this a triangle with Rick, Negan, and Daryl because Daryl deserves a double dose of TLC. Negan may have a little something with Rick once his contempt vanishes but that's not a promise.

Daryl was nervous because it was his first day back at school. He had strict instructions to have his temperature taken at lunchtime and if he felt bad to go to the school nurse to get sent home. He also couldn't carry over ten pounds and had to take it easy. Negan was driving him to school and he was fidgeting with the air conditioner in the truck. “Daryl you can stay home.” Smiling he secretly feared what people would say about his condition. “It's fine Negan. I got to face the crowd sometime.” 

Daryl's fingers trembled against the door handle as he took a deep breath but then Rick was running up to the truck and opened the door. “I got this.” Rick took his book bag and smiled. “Hey Negan. I'll make sure he takes it easy.” That creepy smile made an appearance again but was somewhat smaller. “Thanks Rick. Make sure.” They both stared at the older man as his voice strained on the “sure” and he cleared his throat. “Uh make sure he does that and calls me if he needs to.” Rick nodded and put a hand around Daryl's shoulders as he stepped out. The teen didn't even feel compelled to look back at Negan which stung the man though he didn't notice what was eating him up inside.

Negan parked at the closest parking lot of a gas station and banged his hand against the steering wheel. “Fuck!” He screamed into the truck. He didn't like Rick and he didn't know why. The friend was sweet and treated Daryl with respect and flashes of his hand holding at the hospital entered his mind. He was fake, that big southern drawl and smile was bogus was what it was and Negan didn't like fake people. He wished Daryl had stayed home so he could tend to him and then he starred in the mirror horrified. He shouldn't care this much and it wasn't right that he did so he pushed his feelings down like he did that one time freshman year when he stared too long at Tommy Ray in the locker room, putting the car in reverse he went to work.

Daryl started to sweat by second period, he felt jittery and wanted to run because the students were staring and whispering and he knew it was about him. “Hey Daryl.” Michonne walked over and leaned into him, her white perfect teeth shining. “Hey Michonne.” The girl looked back at her friend Andrea who was looking at him and damn giggling. “So how do you feel? Motorcycles are dangerous and I hope you learned your lesson and stay away from them from now on.” Confusion shot down his spine and Rick walked over and touched his arm. “He might have learned to be safer but he was born to ride.” Michonne twirled a long braid of her hair and straightened Rick's shirt, biting her lip and winking. “Well don't you go taking rides with him.” Daryl knew he was gay all his life but he watched her bubble butt sway in tight jeans toward Andrea.

“Her ass, it's something.” Daryl blushed and hit Rick's stomach taking note of how hard it felt, he obviously worked out. “Stop!” He laughed in reference to the comment about Michonne.”What's this about a motorcycle?” Rick's cocked his head and leaned in to whisper and his spicy cologne that wasn't too strong invaded his nostrils as his hot breath hit his ear and made him bite back a moan. “I may have started a rumor to your benefit. They already see that you're the rugged type and Mr. Harris drove his motorcycle yesterday to work. They think it's yours.” Daryl stepped impossibly closer to him. “That works until he rides it again.” Smirking Rick took his book bag. “Pays to know stuff. It's been impounded due to his gambling addiction so now it's just not here because you suck at driving.” He teased.

School passed by fast and classmates stared all day, whispering and a lot of girls giggled his way but no one asked a thing like the bold Michonne. Lunch was good and Rick got his tray for him and they sat together, their thighs pressing against each other with Rick making jokes and telling him to join football with him. He thought he was crazy if he thought he'd be the next preppy jock. A hand traveled up his leg but halted well before his crotch but it was enough to nearly make him hard. “Well I would love to see you in the locker room shower.” He was glad he had swallowed his milk or it would have spat out across the table and his cool factor would have decimated.

Before last period Rick came up behind him and hugged him from behind. He blushed at a small peck to his neck and when he turned Rick eyed him up and down like a steak. “I'll drive you home after school and we can study.” Daryl didn't think it would be actual studying but he leaned in to smell that cologne. “Yeah, sure.” He shot off a simple text to Negan on the phone he insisted he have and followed Rick to their last class. He couldn't help but notice that in their shared classes Rick always managed to sit by him now.

Rick's car was a classic mustang and it was in good shape. When they parked he sprung out with Rick insisting on holding his book bag and he tapped on the hood. “I got to see under the hood.” Rick flashed a smile and popped it. “Why Daryl you can check under my hood anytime.” Blushing Rick giggled and lifted it for him. It was so clean inside and he could see it was new parts but taken care of. “My uncles a mechanic. I know nothing about cars.” Daryl checked his oil and rambled on about the restoration but the odd thing was Rick listened and though he seemed clueless on the subject he didn't cut him off but then again Rick and him rarely had long conversations before but he always did listen to him.

Rick put his book bag up and Daryl rummaged up two sodas and a bag of chips. “Thanks.” Rick popped the tab for him always the considerate one before sipping his own drink. They munched on chips and Daryl felt all the temperature of his body swell to his face when they went for the same chip but Rick grabbed it and cheered in triumph before pushing the snack to Daryl's lips. He stared at Rick who licked his lips, his pink tongue tracing rather smooth looking lips and Daryl had to blink before biting it. Rick hadn't let go as he took another bite and when he was done fingers traced his salty lips. “We should study.” Daryl flushed as he licked the salt from his lips seeing how Rick traced his tongues movement.

“Only subject I want to study is you.” Rick leaned into his side and licked Daryl's lips, savoring the lingering spit there before demanding entrance inside. Rick's tongue immediately found his and massaged his softly and Daryl felt sloppy and unskilled but Rick knew what he was doing. A hand traveled behind his neck and a tongue over his teeth and when that tongue danced with his again he let out a small moan. He felt Rick's warm hands pull on the hem of his shirt and touch his stomach and Daryl held his breath as if time stilled when his hand touched a bandage but Rick didn't let up on kissing him and only found unbandaged skin to rub. “Shit.” Daryl panted and let go, his bulge straining in his now too tight jeans. “I can help you out.” Rick purred, rubbing at his crotch and thinking on his gross cut and scarred back he sighed. “Not quite ready.”

Rick kissed him again. “That's fine. Sometimes I wish I kept my virginity longer.” Raising his eyebrows Daryl felt his dick still hardening, even leaking. “When you lose it?” Rick grabbed his hand and kissed it. “Two years ago.” Just like that Rick had pounced on him again and kissed him once more pulling from the kiss just to whisper. “We can still play.” His groin was rubbed softly and he moaned out, hissing when Rick unbuckled his jeans and swiped a thumb over his precum just to rub it at his slit. “Like that?” Rick cooed and stroked down his length, kissing him again. The rumble of Negan's truck parking made Rick push his dick back in and zip his pants quickly and when Negan walked in he saw two flushed faced teens and Daryl watched amazed as Rick licked his precum away like nothing and went in the bag for a chip like that was all they were doing. “Hey negan.” Rick chirped and Negan knew Daryl had been up to something as the teen gnawed nervously on his own thumb. “Hey Rick.” Negan said with a trace amount of venom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of slutty Rick and eww Rick! Nobody wants to eat dick chips!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight self harm

Negan watched that scrawny bastard smirk and lick his salty fingers clean after eating his damn chips. Then those dirty hands went back in the bag and Negan vowed to throw them away after Rick the prick was done. “Long day?” Rick said with a sway of his voice, licking off his fingers and Daryl who was way too flushed sat staring mesmerized at his new friend. “Yeah working hard to pay for snacks is no easy feat.” He snatched the bag away like he was going to eat them after vermin had touched it. “Well that's what old dudes do. Work.” It was said sweetly but he watched Daryl who's innocence had surely been tainted slap his leg and hiss. “Stop.”

“Baby brother! Help me with these groceries.” Just like that Daryl leapt up and Rick and Negan stood staring and the kid waltzed up to him and snatched the chips bag, eating a handful. Praying for the patience not to slap Rick he sat down. “I think it's time you go home in your fancy car and let Daryl relax. He needs to study.” Drawing his bow legs out the ass snickered. “Oh I'm teaching him thangs.” If he didn't clutch his hands he was going to punch the kid out. “I'm on to you.” Rick crunched down on a chip noisily, his mouth full. “What would that be Rick?” The need to name call was strong but he stayed resilient. “You want Daryl but I don't think he's into daddies.” It was a strangled sound Negan let out, opening and closing his mouth, he never thought he had experienced such rudeness and wondered if the anger he felt was similar to what his uncle felt when he killed that Korean. According to him that kid was rude too.

“That would be highly unethical.” Rick laughed as is remark he put his shoes on his nice table and propped his legs up. “Fucking students is unethical or dogs or most things we see in the news these days.” Anger was building up inside and he grunted. Then he thought of Daryl and all the shit he had been through, that smiling face and what he deserved on life. “I don't like you. You're rude and seem entitled but Daryl's been through lots of tough shit and if seeing your ugly mug eating my chips makes him happy so be it.” Rick's eyes softened and for a minute he could see what Daryl saw in him. “You love him.” Negan jerked further away from him. “Of course, he's my friend.”

“Denial isn't just a river in Egypt.” Rick cheekily muttered as Daryl came in. “Merle had to show me what he did under your hood.” Negan ran out of the house clueless about said work and needing to investigate. Rick traced a finger down Daryl's shirt and played with the bottom hem before grabbing his waist, touching skin. The salty kiss was just as good as the others and he could smell that cologne as their smacking lips filled the room. “I better go tiger but I'll see you tomorrow.” He was stepping out of the living room when Daryl gained his thoughts back. “Yeah, yeah bye Rick.” Damn, he sounded like a dweeb. He pondered a minute about the nickname before seeing his book bag and laughing.

Dinner was tense, Negan's knife scraping into the plate as he cut his steak. Merle admitted it had been a hard week not drinking and the urge was strong. Daryl's arm was hurting and he swallowed a pill though it didn't seem to help with the pain. He would catch Negan's eyes but the older man would cough and look away. “That boy is the sheriff's son. He's too fancy for you Darlina.” Disappointment flared down his sides, Rick was nice and accepted him and he hated how Merle was judgmental without even being introduced. “Daryl.” The name was emphasized. “Can be friends with whoever he wants as long as they don't tear him down. Rick's good enough.” Daryl grinned and Negan looked at him head on winking.

Daryl heard screaming, a mantra of “no’s.” Shit, his pa couldn't be here and though he was scared he grabbed a pan from the kitchen and headed to Merle's room, turning on the light he saw his brother screaming and thrashing on the bed and Negan ran in behind him. “Merle! Wake up!” He looked violent as he fought a imaginary demon in his bed so Negan took a book and gently threw it at his stomach and Merle sat up, sweat down his face and soaking his shirt. “Merle you okay?” Daryl asked, coming closer. “Yeah Daryl just a dream.” Negan left the room and Daryl figured he knew he wasn't needed as he watched Merle avoid his gaze but Negan came back with a wash rag and saw him push it to his brother's face who did a oh so familiar flinch.

“Shh Merle let's get you cleaned up nice.” Negan whispered and though he looked ashamed he didn't fight it and Daryl watched on at how kind Negan was and he felt his heart thud in lust again like a rekindled flame. Merle's hand was palm down on the bed and Daryl touched it gently and breathed in when Merle nestled his head against him. “I hate him.” Daryl whispered more angry than ever before at seeing the damage his pa did to his brother, the fuel ignited more by Merle's suffering than his own. “Me too pipsqueak.” Daryl pushed the only family he had down on the bed and rubbed his sides and he really couldn't be shocked when Negan who was so gentle got on the other side and almost spooned his brother. If it wasn't so endearing he would have laughed in hysterics. Eventually Merle's breathing evened out to peaceful sleep but Daryl who still rubbed at his sides soothingly could only stare into Negan's wide open and kind eyes.

There was a pleasant warmth radiating through his whole body, Daryl felt content and for once woke up remembering where he was. An arm was around him, a chest against his back and he knew it was Merle until he looked down and bit his lip because it was Negan's large hand holding him firmly. It was nice and Daryl didn't understand why he couldn't have Negan but he never got anything nice in life then he thought of Rick, his friend or whatever he was treating him nice and his hands stroking him felt good but his heart wasn't all the way there, too wrapped up in Negan who just gave him something Rick couldn't. Rick was sexual prowess and if he turned him down he would move on from being rejected whereas Negan was sweet and kind and would always be there, treat him right if only he saw Daryl the way he sees him.

That strong hand pulled back and he felt Negan back up to the other side of the bed. “Daryl?” It was whispered and not wanting to hear what would be said he feigned sleep. “Shit.” Negan sighed and got up. It was a late day for Merle and Negan to start work but Daryl had school and should start to get ready in twenty minutes. His arm hurt, he felt confused, and he realized how much he wanted Negan so he started to cry then pinched his thigh hard, he wouldn't be a pussy. Before he had no time for feelings and he didn't want to show his pa the satisfaction of proving how much he hurt him and now he just wanted to keep feeling numb.

He saw a note on the night stand where Merle said he went to AA and he went to the shower and turned the water to hot, relishing the scalding heat as he washed himself roughly and he managed to keep his tears at bay. Drying off and getting dressed quickly the smell of bacon filled his nostrils. “Good morning.” Negan chirped happily and he saw pancakes, mixed fruit, bacon, eggs, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Before food was scarce and never so nice, no clean china with no chips and it was eaten on a grimy table that he couldn't get clean no matter what, littered with deep knicks in the wood. He rubbed his hand at the smooth surface of the table and stared at the pretty plate full of pancakes. “Daryl.” It made him flinch and Negan was standing too close. “You okay?” He stabbed a pancake as if in answer but Negan didn't think things were fine.

“Your face is red are you okay?” There wasn't much on his plate but Daryl dug in. “Yeah, I'm fine.” Negan ate a heaping of food while the other ate like a bird, holding his cast arm intermittently. Daryl did help clean up and got his book bag and hung by the door for Negan to take him to school. “Hold up.” A bottled water and pills shook in front of him. “Don't need ‘em.” One was shaken out. “No discussion.” Swallowing it down he pouted at a thermometer. “You look flushed.” He let Negan stick it in and he waited and the older man appeared shocked that it came back within normal range. “Huh. School it is I guess.” 

They were at a stop light and he felt like he would butst at the silence and weight of how he felt. “It's just hard living in literal shit and then being surrounded by fancy things. It's like I'm not good enough to touch it you know? Nice China and clean things.” Negan frowned because Daryl deserved more than he knew. “Daryl. I.” He was cut off by Daryl. “Stop. I know what you are going to say but it's harder than that to believe and telling me otherwise doesn't magically change how I feel.” He felt metallic hit his tongue where he bit too much into the quick of his nail and though the light had turned green and Negan had put on the gas he snatched away Daryl's hand. “Daryl you deserve so much. You're dad can't control you now, it's not magic but maybe if I remind you everyday that you're smart and didn't deserve the hand you were dealt you will someday believe it.” Negan didn't let go of Daryl and really the older man didn't even notice he was holding it, the natural aspect of their linked hands making it familiar.

Rick had his hands through his belt loops and smiled when he saw Negan's truck. Daryl let go of his hand automatically and jumped out to a twit who grabbed his badass book bag. There were students all around but Daryl's neck was grabbed and yanked forward where Rick kissed him, letting it linger and Negan felt his heart fall like it was plunged into an icy sea and when the car behind him honked he didn't even hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick's sweet to Daryl, frisky, and a punk ass bitch all rolled into one. So not cannon Rick. Who cares???
> 
> Sooo, I'll be in Senoia within twenty four hours! Eating and Nic and Norman's and chilling. If you ever get a chance to visit it is a small but beautiful town full of nice peeps!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is 2 lovely people who deserve an update (I think y'all know who y'all are.)

It was Saturday afternoon and the end of the week wasn't half bad, Negan hadn't seen Rick around and despite Merle's nightmare he attended AA every night and resisted the urge to drink. Daryl helped him clean up and offered up shy smiles and he felt things were easier between them. He would tell the teen every morning that he meant something, that he was smart and he would give a cute pout that would morph into flushed shyness before saying “okay.” It was an big improvement.

“Thought I would make us some lemonade. I hope that's okay.” Daryl still spoke hesitant like that. “Of course it's fine and thank you.” He took the glass Daryl had for him and looked down the non busy street. Daryl sat down and looked out too, birds were chirping and the occasional runner would pass their sidewalk. “Never had this. Sitting on a porch, watching the world go by slowly.” Daryl was biting on his nail. “What was your Saturday’s before?” Negan immediately regretted asking when he saw those clear blue eyes darken and a grimace adorn his face. “Hunting so I didn't go hungry. Hiding. Bleeding.” Negan didn't even know why he asked, it was already known the answer was going to be no good.

He didn't know what to say but then Daryl cleared his throat. “Rick wants to take me out tonight. Like a...a date I guess.” He wouldn't look at Negan and then he took s deep breath. “Am I like supposed to dress up or what?” He seemed to get more nervous as he spoke. “Where are you eating?” Laughing nervously Daryl swallowed thickly. “Uh Red Lobster.” Negan pulled the abused thumb from pouty and cute lips. The hell Negan? Cute? He abolished. “Casual or dress up is acceptable but i don't think Ricky is going to go all tux. A button up with jeans and some cologne and you will be set.” Daryl huffed. “Ain't got no fancy cologne.” Negan tapped his knee. “But I do.” The slight smile he saw made him grin back. If only Daryl Dixon could always gift the world with that awesome smile.

“I look like and idiot!” Daryl paced in front of Negan who was attempting to veg out on the sofa. It was a complete and utter lie, Daryl was full of shit. He was wearing a gray button up with silver buttons, it wasn't too tight but let you see exactly how toned he was underneath. “It's too tight.” Daryl grumbled and yanked in the collar so Negan slapped his hand away. “Is not. You look nice Daryl. Actually you look very good.” Heat spread through this body at the kind words though ir was a lie but Negan was no liar, Daryl knew this so he bit down on his thumb and timidly replied. “Thanks.” 

A shiver ran up his spine when Negan's wonderfully large and warm hand pried his thumb off his teeth and rubbed at it. “I'm going to have to bandage your fingers up to give them a break, the wink his way made him shudder more. “Cold? Maybe you need a long sleeve shirt.” Daryl thought about how dumb and clueless Negan could be. “It will be fine.” His heart sank when Negan let go of his thumb, the man worked construction but his hands were always so smooth and comforting. For what felt like the millionth time that night he thought about whether he was doing wrong by Rick. “Now for the cologne!” Negan announced. 

When the doorbell rang Daryl ran a sweaty palm down his jeans and paced, amazed that sweat didn't ruin his shirt and Negan whispered. “It's just seafood.” As he answered the door. Daryl peeked behind Negan's sturdy shoulder and Rick looked utterly hot. The shirt he wore was blue and popped with his eyes, he too opted for sneakers and jeans. “Hey Daryl.” Negan pushed himself to the side and Daryl's voice strangled. “Hiya Rick.” Clearing his throat and breathing deep he obtained his strong but quiet voice. “Hey Rick. You look very nice.” Rick smiled and held a hand out for him to take. “Thanks you too. That gray is breathtaking.” He smirked when Rick eyed him up and down. “Great choice.” He added. Already taking Rick's hand he smiled wide. “Bye Negan.” Rick had long driven off when Negan noticed he was clutching the doorknob.

Throwing out a frozen pizza knowing Merle would pick up fast food for himself after AA he went through the channels and finding nothing good landed on the old Hulk tv show. This was going to be a shitty night he thought but fate had other plans and his phone rang, the ringtone was reserved for only one special lady in his life. “Lucille?” The woman giggled and he felt his mood instantly lift. “Get your ass off that couch and meet me at Chile’s. No dull night for you!” He sighed. ”I wasn't have a dull night.” She laughed in disbelief. “Put the chips down and I'll see you in twenty!” She had already hung up before he could lie and say he had no chips so he folded up the top of the chip bag and changed quickly.

“Negan!” The woman was stunning, Negan's age but had more balls than him. He eyed her motorcycle before opening the door for her. At age 15 he thought he would marry her but then after a very wild roll in the hay where she was obviously a pro and way more kinkier than he ever could be they decided they made better friends. She took his virginity but she was also his soulmate, he knew then that soulmates didn't always have to be your lover, your spouse. “So we live thirty minutes away but our jobs and life interrupt our visits. Let's catch up.”

She told him all about her new love Simon, he didn't seem her type and the picture conformed he wasn't but she looked happy and her eyes got all glimmery and that was rare for his high strung friend so he promised himself to check out the dude soon, make sure he was worthy. In return he told her about Merle and Daryl, his lack of love and about work. He also told her about his new hobby, cooking and in the middle of discussing cooking authentic Italian meals after mentioning Daryl's name about thirty times and saying Rick the prick only once with pure disdain Lucille interrupted him in the middle of talking about the right kind of cheese to put in lasagna.

“Like fuck! Totally fuck!” Lucille almost hollered and a parent covered her young sons ears and looked on with hate. He kicked her under the chair. “We're in public and what the fuck?” It was said softer than her. “You love this Daryl!” Negan laughed and it sounded desperate to his ear. “He's sixteen and been abused and seriously? What is wrong with all your people and your assumptions? Why do you all feel the need to tell me who I love?” His bitchy friend crossed her arms across her front and smiled smugly. “Who else sees the truth?” Negan stabbed a fork in his chicken, making it stand up in it. “Not truth. Lies made up in the convoluted airheads. Rick the prick and he doesn't know shit.” The anger seeped in and his friend just smirked, waggling her eyebrows as she took a sip of his mojito. 

“He's young, a homewrecker and wise.” Lucille stated boldly. Huffing he couldn't imagine the three of them having the word “homewrecker” thrown out between them. “Riiight.” He drew out. “Negan you have that stupid dominant, macho voice when you speak of him. You're taking care of him because that's who you are man but you're protecting him. Like Amy?” The name made him stiffen, he took a stab through the shoulder from his ex girlfriend Amy’s stalking ex and he did everything to get her away just for a year later have her write him a breakup note that she was going back to him. “This shits not the same.” Lucille ate some of his mashed potatoes. “Right, Daryl's not an idiot.” Negan rubbed his head in frustration, a headache was going to ensure .

Meanwhile Rick had opened every door and even scooted up the chair for him to the table and Daryl was sure the cash Negan handed him just in case. “Men these days can be assholes.” Negan had said. Was going to stay in his wallet. “So the catch of the day can be pricey but Daryl get whatever you want.” The pasta and shrimp was all Daryl really knew and $20 for fish seemed ridiculous. Daryl could only nod and stuff a biscuit into his mouth. Daryl still felt out of place and seeing the menu and watching a man get poured wine only made him feel worse. He tugged on the ever tightening collar of his shirt and panted. “Daryl are you okay?” Struggling to unbutton the first button with his cast arm he spoke out loud. “Dairy Queen.” Patrons stared on and Rick grabbed his hand. “Huh?” Gripping it tight he faked a smile. “We should have went with Dairy Queen.” Rick licked his lips and instead of frowning he smiled and threw a few dollars on the table and not caring about the stares Rick took his hand, kissing a knuckle as they walked out.

Daryl moaned around a big bite of a perfectly cooked burger and took a spoonful of blizzard to mix with it. Rick watched his whatever Daryl was be at peace and dipped a few fries in ketchup. “We can go to the park after we eat. Walk.” Daryl felt better, Rick understood he was simple and before they sped away from Red Lobster he had even unbuttoned that one darn button. Rick was finishing up his gries and Daryl his blizzard when Rick scooted over and licked one glob of blizzard off his lips. Daryl froze but when he leaned in and kissed him he allowed It and soon Rick was straddling him, kissing him hotly, his hands everywhere. He froze when Rick felt a scar on his hip and he waited for a response but Rick just leaned in again and kissed him once more. “I can't have sex right now.” Daryl blurted out, It was like a ticking bomb in his face and he just needed Rick to know. “That's fine.”

Daryl pushed his head against the seat, frustrated. “Shit, I didn't mean to lead you on I’m just a mess.” Rick shushed him, kissing his neck. “It's okay Daryl, I want you to be comfortable and I know I'm a little aggressive but I'm not expecting anything. I like you, have a while and I've never been with a guy like this and I'm not scared but I'm not rushing you. I like you and not just for this.” He ran a hand up his stomach then his face and Daryl went in, his first approach for a kiss and he found out everything was indeed fine.

Lucille looked unimpressed at Negan's denials and soon ordered her own drink as she listened on at her friends rant. “Teenager, abused, I'm just trying to help.” Being repeated over and over. When Negan finally shut up she took a bite and looked casually over at him, taking a small sip of her drink and raising an eyebrow again at her idiot friend. Defeat overtook Negan's body and he stared at her shocked and then she smiled as he ran a hand over his face and sighed. “Shit! I like Daryl.” The customer from earlier had enough and gasped, throwing her money down and walking by them with a sneer. “So what are you going to do about it Negan?” Crashing his hands into his face he slumped over. “Nothing Lucille. Nothing at all.”

Cool air hit Daryl's face and he held on tight to Rick's hand. “I'm glad your brothers getting help.” He told Rick Merle was going to AA and Rick took it like a champ, he found out that this upper class boy was no arrogant, judging jerk but he already knew that. He sat with Daryl at lunch last year when he could, even when he had holes in his shirts and rubber soles prying away from old shoes. “Yeah things are changing.” Rick led them to a bench and put his hand around Daryl's back and when he shuddered Rick gave him his letterman jacket. “Thanks.” They kissed again and Daryl started to really feel something in his gut for Rick. He's kind though abrasive and maybe he can really learn to like him even more.

Rick opened his car door for Daryl when they parked at his house. He could finally admit this was his home and that was okay. “I had fun tonight. I would like to take you out again.” Squeezing his hand tighter he looks into Rick's face, he's so attractive and confident and a swell of pride blossomed through his chest knowing Rick is his, kind of. Next thing he knows Rick had pinned him against the house and has invaded his mouth, kissing him hotly and as that tongue searches his whole mouth his waist is rubbed and he starts to feel an erection. A thump inside the house makes him paranoid and he pulls back from Rick, panting. “I better go.” Rick sighs and rubs at his crotch then kisses him again. “Yeah, good idea because you make me feel things.” 

At Daryl's giggle Rick smirks, he likes hearing Daryl sound all sweet, he knows his life hasn't been as innocent as he sounds right now. “Bye Daryl.” Daryl calls him back as he is almost in his car when he sees the jacket being offered back. “Nah, keep it. I want you to have it, make it official.” Daryl's breaths come out deeper and he's hesitant to respond. “Keep it?” Rick kissed him sweetly on the forehead. “Yeah, let's make it official. You and me.” Daryl's still fumbling for words and he adds on. “If you want that I mean.” Daryl's looking at his jacket like it's gold and smiles. “Yeah, okay.” When Rick leans in for one more kiss it's lighter even though it's still intense. 

Rick likes seeing Daryl lick his plump lips and he rubs a hand down his side. “Negan may not like it but I know he will still treat you right.” Daryl's confused and arches his eyebrows, staring at Rick like he'd grown a third head. “You know because he likes you.” Daryl laughs and it gets higher as he keeps it up, it sounds almost hysterical and soon his hands on on his knees and he's rubbing tears from his eyes like he's been told the funniest joke. “Rick, Negan doesn't like me that way. He's just a friend.” 

Rick slides his chin up to meet his eyes and dries up his tears, then caresses his cheeks. “Sure darling, whatever you say.” It's said with resignation, a way to just drop what he knows is true and it frustrates Daryl more. “I'm serious Rick, he doesn't like me.” Rick kisses him again and says it with pure conviction. “He does but it's deep, not like a infatuation so I know he will do alright with his jealousy.” Deep? Daryl can't figure out the words and finds he doesn't want to. 

“Okay whatever. We will just agree to disagree.” Daryl states. Rick kneads his shoulders and sighs and he can tell he believes what he says but it doesn't matter because it's not true right? Rick is just misreading something though he doesn't have much to go off of. “Daryl you've been running and hiding from your dad. Once you have time to really interact with people they will get easier to read.” It maybe true but the words sting, he can't help the messed up life he's endured and Rick hugs him. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like an ass. It came out wrong, what I mean is I'm a sheriff's kid. I have a good read on people.” 

It's a justification, an easy out for Rick to redirect Daryl's sadness of being behind on things and Daryl doesn't know what to say or feel. “Don't be mad at me please.” Rick's whispering into his ear, rubbing circles at his back and how could he be mad at simple truth? When he sees Rick's pleading eyes he kisses his cheek and smiles. “No, I'm not mad and with my pa, I know I've been raised different. I can't get mad because you point it out.” It gets him another hug. “It's okay to be mad at that, just not at the person who points it out.” He sighs at a knibble to his lips. “We good?” Rick asks and at the nod he feels relieved, he never wants to add to Daryl's pain. “Good. Take good care of your jacket.” 

Daryl stares at his home long and hard after Rick's gone and it can't be true can it? Rick was smart and he had already knew with Rick's thought process he would be a cop, maybe even an investigator but Daryl had came onto Negan so much that if it was true he would have acted on it. His age? Maybe that was the problem and then he looked on clueless because maybe Negan was trying to do right by him but maybe Rick was just wrong for once. Knowing the answer wouldn't come easy and feeling tired he walked in.

When he trudges in Negan makes a beeline for him, like he had been waiting. “How did it go?” There appears to be an achy sheen to Negan's eyess and Daryl looks at Negan's line of sight, to his jacket but Negan coughs and then Daryl sees it. A fake smile plastering Negan's face, his eyes scrunching up weirdly and the unusual drawl of his lips. “It was good, I got antsy at the restaurant and we went to Dairy Queen instead.” Negan leans back and then his smile becomes more natural, relieved. “Good, that's great. He knows you well Daryl. I'm glad because you deserve that.” Negan's glad he's happy and everything clicks, the “deeper” Rick proclaimed Negan had for him. 

“Well you will have to have him over for dinner.” He gets a friendly pat on the shoulder as Negan walks to his room, speaking as he goes. “Good night Daryl.” He can't even speak, touching his shoulder. The tingles of Negan's hands on him warmer than Rick's was earlier. He lays down, mute by emotion because Dixon's never have it easy and now he realizes that two men feel for him. He can smell the scent of Negan on him thanks to the cologne and struggles knowing the one who makes him feel fully complete is right now unattainable though he doesn't quite understand why. Down the hallway Negan is restless too, thoughts of Rick's jacket and Daryl's kiss swollen lips keeping him wide awake. “Damn it.” He sighs into his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick is still so in the air! I like him in this fic, but then I don't. He's a sweet asshole? Daryl obviously is still more connected to Negan but I think I may have made Rick too bitchy and now it's hard to soften him up to being good enough for Daryl.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: underage age AKA THE BUTT SEX!!! and lots of tears.
> 
> I guess I'm updating once a week. Most of you know I can manage updating a chapter every one to two days but the comments aren't there to entice me.
> 
> **I'm sorry I'm unable to write non descriptive or short sex. Long live the smut!

It was a Monday when Daryl woke up to the smell of frying bacon, I made his stomach rumble and never in his life did he think he would wake up to a cooking breakfast but it happened over and over again. Still he waited for the shoe to drop, it didn't matter that he had discovered Negan's secret involving him, things never went his in his favor. So he got up and checked the cans under his bed, counted them like a nervous tick and then opened his closet to the scent of freshly washed clothing. He picked out his outfit free of holes and age and went to take a shower.

Walking down the hallway he could hear the now familiar laughter of his brother and entering the kitchen he saw Negan's wide smile at a story Merle was sharing. “Hey baby brother!” Merle welcomed him and pulled back a chair. It felt like being a part of a real family, eating and chatting at a clean kitchen table. After breakfast Daryl helped wash the dishes as usual while Merle left early for work. “Keeping the grades up?” Negan asked and he felt his heart thump in awe at the concern. “Yeah it's easier now but I've been thinking of getting a job.” Negan paused, dish in hand. “Why?” The confusion made Daryl confused in his own way. “You know to help with the bills, not be a mooch.” Negan dunked the dish into the sink and spoke with authority. “No Daryl. The bills were fine long before Merle and are even easier now. You concentrate on school, practice being a kid.” 

Daryl looked at him, peeved. “I've never been a kid, never will be.” Negan looked at him once more, the dishes now completely forgotten. “You know what I mean Daryl. Just take it easy, relax.” The thing was Daryl never knew how to do that. He picked up the forgotten dish of Negan's deciding to drop the subject he didn't agree with. The thing was Negan now knew what that meant too and he wished Daryl could really forget his past. Negan got his lunch bag and went to put a can of soup in it but he couldn't find his favorite and he knew he brought two of them. “What's wrong?” Daryl asked as he bit his nail. “I can't find my favorite, chicken noodle soup.” Daryl feigned at the discovery and stored it in his mind to never take that flavor again. “Maybe you're overlooking it.” Negan knew he wasn't and that cans kept going missing. “Probably. This will do.” He grabbed some potato soup instead. 

That afternoon Merle picked up Daryl from school instead and it felt like old times driving bitch on his bike. Merle always gave him grief but secretly liked it also. Rick was sweet at lunch giving him all his french fries because he knew they were Daryl's favorites and he was supposed to go to Rick's house to “study” tomorrow though he doubted a book would be cracked open.

Merle lit up a cigarette and sat on the porch and Daryl sat with him. They always shared each other's thoughts through unspoken words so Daryl jumped when his brothers croaky voice spoke. “That boy Rick I know y'all are being girls together.” He wasn't sure what Merle meant so he stayed mute. “Sharing secrets, pillow fighting, doing each other's makeup.” Daryl thought it might be a insult and pushed Merle hard. “Shut up!” Merle just shoved him back but lighter. “Don't get those lacy panties in a twist brother, I know you have to have him or someone like him to do your hair up right.” Daryl peered at him through long bangs and saw no anger in Merle. “I love you Darlina, you've always been my doe eyed brother looking for a hot dog in a cabbage patch and I..I love you, you know? I'll help you beat up anybody's ass who gives you or Mr. Prissy a hard time ya know?” 

It was acceptance in true Merle fashion and he started to sniff trying to stop the tears from falling down but they still came. “Stop that now, you will ruin your mascara.” Still Merle gave him a big hug, his arm never leaving Daryl's shoulder. Three cigarettes later and Merle stood. “Please tell me Rick the shit is the bottom.” Daryl hit the back of his head. “Shut up.” Merle didn't see the blush as Daryl pondered how it would really go down. When Daryl got inside he snuck the two cans of soup back into the pantry and decided to just take one of another kind. Unbeknownst to him Negan had came home at lunch to do some errands and made an inventory of all the food knowing something wasn't right.

It was a Tuesday and Negan had gotten up and started to fry eggs for Daryl since he knew he had never had them. Merle had rose early too and made kissy faces when Negan gave him a wrapped sausage biscuit and orange juice to start the day. He was pleased his friend was doing well, alcohol free, paying bills, he even told him last night that he was real with Daryl and let him know he accepted his sexuality. Negan was sure it was said in a colorful way to limit sap. He didn't tell Merle that canned soup had been replaced and one taken, something in his gut screaming it was Daryl.

The teen appeared then and made a plate. Permission for food and simple things gladly long forgotten. “It's good.” Daryl moaned and for a minute he wondered what other sounds Daryl could make. He licked some butter from his finger and Negan shuddered. Daryl caught the look and questioned it in his mind then shook his head at his naiveness. He did that! Made Negan feel something and he wondered now if he made a move would Negan act? He licked jelly from his fingers, poking his pink tongue out and it seemed Negan intentionally ignored him.

They were washing dishes and he decided to “accidently” drop a fork. Negan did make a weird noise in the back of his throat but when he turned around Negan was scrubbing at a pan furiously. Daryl was going to see Rick today and whatever his boyfriend offered he would take but he had to know where him and Negan stood so he had no regrets. Negan was washing at the overly clean pan and Daryl yanked it away. “Negan.” When he turned Daryl took his soapy hands and grabbed Negan's face, kissing him on the lips but Negan's lips didn't open in invitation, instead Negan stepped back. “What the fuck Daryl?” Negan almost looked angry at him. “I'm sorry I…” “You what Daryl? Thought you would try again? Why can't you take no for a damn answer?” Daryl's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. “I'm sorry.” He said then ran out the house. Negan stood still for minutes then punched the fridge. “Damn it!” He went to search for Daryl but knew it was pointless.

“Hey you okay?” Rick looked at his pitiful boyfriend. “No but I don't wanna talk about it.” Rick left it alone and took his hand. The girls stared in lust, most of the boy's looked on shocked and the rest including some teachers looked on in approval at the latest hot couple. Being gay only made Daryl more popular, the girls swooning in appraisal and boy's either not getting it, neutral, or jealous of their ability to be out. Michonne stared in a daze as they held hands. “Take a picture.” Rick joked, snapping her out me of it long enough to push him. The bell rang and Daryl reluctantly let go of his hand. “I'll take good care of you tonight.” Rick promised him with a kiss before parting.

The ride with Rick to his home was silent, Daryl felt blood hit his lips from biting on his cuticle but it didn't stop him. He feared What came next because would Rick want sex? Could he give him that part of himself? Would it hurt? Would Rick finally see how ugly he was? Rick didn't try to speak but put a hand of his thigh and when Daryl froze he went for his hand and held it. The house was everything his pa or Merle would of predicted, a literal white house with a white picket fence. Rick smiled when he saw Daryl's mouth wide open. “I know rich people with a cliche house but my mother gets what she wants.” If he thought Negan's house was clean this was cleaner, the light smell of lemon lingered. As Rick led him to the living room sunshine streamed through spotless windows and so many books littered the large bookshelf against the side wall. They were all in a neat row and as he came closer he realized they were alphabetized.

Dainty knickknacks were on a large shelf and Daryl felt like he was dirty and when he looked down he saw his hands shaking and once again he wondered what was wrong with him and when would he stop being the outcast. “Hungry?” Rick asked. Daryl inhaled a deep breath and smiled. “No but thanks.” Rick came over and put a hand on his shoulder and Daryl flinched and when he let go he saw the slight tremble of his chest. “Are you okay?” Daryl just shook his head yes and grinned, maybe a little too big. “Yeah man, nice house.” Rick took his hand and led him down the hallway. “If you like a pompous show that screams I have money then yeah it's nice.” Rick chuckled.

The room he was lead to was Rick's and it was different than the rest of the house. Band posters were on the wall, clothes on the floor, the bed was unmade and everything screamed “teenager” except the tidy desk on the corner with a damn globe on it. “I should of cleaned but I was up late for that math test last night.” Daryl's heart calmed, his shaking ceased and he grinned genuine. “I like it.” He leaned in for a kiss and tasted the mint of Rick's gum he offered him earlier as he deepened the kiss. Rick put a hand on his cheek and took charge of the kiss, his tongue savoring each sweep of his tongue. 

When they broke from the kiss Rick stood up and unbuttoned his shirt and mild panic seeped in until Daryl saw he had on a undershirt. “We can study or do other stuff. Whatever you want Daryl.” Part of him wanted to hide but another part wanted to get it over, not worry anymore about it and see if sex was worth the hype. “I uh I've never done anything.” Rick kissed him again, short and sweet. “It's okay, I haven't with a man. It might not last long but it's like seeing a guy in the shower room but you go further.” Daryl furrowed his brows at the statement but when he saw the twinkle in Rick's eyes he laughed.

“Lighten up Daryl. It's serious but we don't have to move forward today.” Daryl went in for another kiss and soon they were scraping teeth and panting, their hands exploring clothed bodies and they both moaned out when Daryl pinned him against the wall and their erections rubbed against one another. “Daryl.” It was muttered against his neck along with hot breath as Rick bucked up into him and moaned. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he shuddered as he placed a hand on Rick's flesh at his waist and the hand slipped down. Rick unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans so fast and the gasping made Daryl leak as he grabbed a hand full of his asscheeks and squeezed.

He started to rock harder into him and Rick's hands were clenching his shirt and then Daryl pushed away and Rick practically grabbed him again, going for another kiss. “If we keep this up we're gonna come now.” Daryl said. Rick rubbed at his stomach. “Only a bad thing if you want to go further.” Rick let him know. Daryl kissed him, the decision made. “Yeah I want that.” Daryl breathed out. He soaked in the sight of Rick taking his shirt off then pushing his pants all the way down, his shoes and socks already forgotten when he came in. His boyfriend didn't lack modesty issues and slipped his boxers off and Daryl saw his dick on full display already erect and dripping. Swallowing Daryl took another deep breath and took his shoes and socks off, playfully throwing one at Rick then his jeans. 

He halted a moment in taking off his boxers but Rick smiled and gave him a kiss so he canceled out his screaming thoughts and took them off. He received a gasp and looked up into Rick's hungry eyes. He felt he was well endowed and after seeing Rick in full glory he could see he was only a little shorter but much thicker. Blood pumped in his ears as he pulled his shirt off and Rick gasped for a completely different reason. Then Daryl stared at the floor, he couldn't look up as shame invaded his senses. He heard Rick walk forwards and waited for his clothes to be handed back but instead a gentle hand brushed a scar then pushed his chin up for a kiss. When he finally looked at Rick he didn't see pity but some small sadness and then Rick howled like a damn werewolf and started an exaggerated panting complete with hand actions and it was unlike anything he had ever seen of Rick so he laughed and then kept on laughing. “Looking good there Daryl.” Rick stared on before doing another howl.

“Shut up!” Daryl exclaimed then hit him and then Rick circled around him and he closed his eyes when Rick went to his backside. “You're one pretty dude.” Rick chirped. Daryl sighed and realized that Rick was a complex and unpredictable character. “I'm inexperienced but I don't think you call guys pretty Rick.” Rick laid down on the bed and pumped his dick once. “I'm sorry, you're one sexy beast Daryl.” Laughing once more at who he now knew was his weird boyfriend he shook his head and leaned over the bed to kiss him. “Join me.” Rick begged. Daryl crawled up the bed and kissed Rick softly, his nails gently raking up Rick's sides and he smiled at the moving pants of his boyfriend's stomach.

Feeling bold he took Rick's length and tugged seeing a pearl of precum escape his slit. He gathered it and stroked harder making Rick wither, his moans short of breath. “Feels good Daryl.” Rick pulled him down for a kiss and he yelped when Rick pinched a nipple. “Not your thing?” Daryl slapped at his stomach. “Too hard man.” “Sorry.” Rick said guiltily but got on his knees in the bed and came to him and he thought he might be taking control but then Rick licked up his shaft. “I've always wanted to try this.” Then he took his head in his mouth and sucked. Daryl groaned and ran his fingers through thick hair but looked at the clock. “When your parents get home?”

“Dad's off at five.” Rick answered before licking up his shaft again. “I would like this right here but time's a wasting.” Daryl hummed. Sighing Rick looked at the clock. “You're right, open the drawer. I got lube.” Daryl saw where he pointed and his heart hammered as he opened the drawer and got out a rather large bottle of lube that had a good bit missing. His eyes must have gave it away because Rick looked on sheepish. “I've practiced some.” Daryl stared at Rick's flush body then the lube bottle then his own dick and then closed his eyes. “How do we do this?” Rick took the lube and smirked. “Well with girls you go right in but I'll need a little stretching.” Daryl looked at him then and saw him wink as he popped open the lube cap. “Hand.” Rick ordered and squeezed on a generous amount to Daryl's hand. Rick's dick bobbed in the air as he pushed up further on the bed and spread his legs. “You got to finger me.” Rick instructed.

Daryl slipped one finger in and held it there but Rick pushed his ass back. “Move it Daryl.” So he thrusted it back and forth easily. “Give me another.” Daryl bite his lip and saw Rick moan as he watched, Rick knew his stuff and he pulled his finger out and put two together. There was a little resistance but they went in easy enough, the thrusting seemed a little tighter and he moaned, his dick seeping when Rick's walls closed down on his digits. “I've been playing around with it.” Rick explained as he pushed back again. Rick groaned as he kept it up then pulled Daryl's fingers away just to put a third with it. 

He pushed all three in and Rick whined, it was a tight fit. “I have to push out, makes it easier.” Daryl felt his fingers slink in smoother though it still felt too tight for Rick. Soon he heard the wet slurping of his fingers loosening Rick's hole and Rick pushed back, his dick bouncing and wet. “Crook your fingers.” Rick showed him the formation and then as he pushed further and did it he felt a knob instantly joined by Rick's cries. “Yes. Shit, right there!” Rick's dick seemed to harden more and he hissed when Daryl stroked it with too much of Rick's precum. It felt slippery and he rubbed some away on bedsheets and stroked again finding Rick panting and pushing back. “You got to pull back it it's over.” Rick cried out as he pushed his ass back gently to decrease stimulation.

“You know a lot.” Daryl stammered and Rick pulled him down for a kiss. “I'm just not a virgin. Now give it to me.” He stared at Daryl's dick unabashed and took the lube, coating his hands in it and lathering Daryl's cock. Daryl moaned and pushed into the wet hand. “You're wide, I think you're going to make me feel real good Daryl.” Daryl watched, his dick dripping as Rick lathered his rim up then pushed two of his fingers in. Daryl watched on as his walls sucked him in easily though his rim still looked puckered and tight. “Go in slow, take time.” Rick said as he pulled his slicked fingers out. Daryl pushed his tip up to his tight ring of muscle and pushed his head in. Rick's fingers twirled in a “come here” motion and he pushed in more. Everything felt too tight and wet and he stroked his lower shaft grunting.

“So hot babe.” Rick whispered. Daryl pushed in more and Rick smirked as he pushed down. “Rick! Trying to make me shoot my load!” Rick just laughed and pushed down making him push in more. “I think I'm good. Just push the rest in slowly.” Daryl listened to his boyfriend and soon he was in all the way. “Give it a minute.” Rick said and kissed him slowly. Daryl felt it was already too much but then Rick wrapped his legs around him and thrusted and Daryl though embedded could feel himself leak more. “Move Daryl.” Pushing with his hands on the bed he kissed Rick as he thrusted in.

Rick's face deepened in pink and a sheen of sweat covered his face as Daryl pumped quickly in and out. The kisses were clumsy as they breathed harshly and moaned out. Rick started to stroke his cock as Daryl moved at a steady and fast pace. Then he felt Rick's legs cross over his ass. “Do me harder.” Daryl stilled and stared at him. “It's okay, I'm not going to let you hurt me.” Then Rick was pushing on his chest and Daryl got to his knees and thrusted hard back and forth, Rick's legs still wrapped tight guiding him in and out and then Rick moaned, grabbing his length as he started to meet his thrusts. Daryl fell forward in the bed once before spreading his knees and pumping in as he swatted Rick's hand away. He watched his boyfriend close his eyes and pant, then he pounded back on Daryl's thrusting cock. Daryl stroked him base to tip and then rubbed at his head, two rubs to Rick's leaky slit and he was coming, spurting on Daryl's hand.

Daryl took his cum stained hand to his dick and pumped it into Rick's walls with deep thrusts and when Rick clenched down once more he released into Rick. Rick laughed full of delight. “Damn Daryl Dixon you are something.” He leaned up for a kiss then Daryl pulled out grimacing at all the lube and cum. “I can get dirty too.” Rick huffed, pushing out with his hole, liquid seeping out but then they heard a truck pull up when they should have twenty minutes to spare. “Shit.” Daryl groaned as he dressed quickly. “It's okay I'll say you're a friend over to study.” Rick reassured him. Daryl scrambled, putting his clothes on. “No. I'll go through the front door.” No parents wanted to meet a Dixon, especially a sheriff at that and though Rick yelled out to him he hauled ass and ran.

Of course it was raining when Daryl ran off. By the time he reached home he was soaking wet and cold. Negan was pacing inside angry at himself and worried about Daryl, he hadn't came home after school and he had been worried sick until he called Merle who let him know he had plans with Rick. Rick. Negan had really messed up and though it was probably for the best he felt bad knowing he surely had Daryl running into his boyfriend's arms but it was wrong for him to mess with Daryl and he was vulnerable after his abuse. It was best for him to be a friend and caretaker but he felt like shit, hurting Daryl again. He seemed to do that a lot.

The door slammed open and Daryl came in sloshing in his shoes. “Daryl.” The teen looked startled and a tad sad. “Hey. Got caught in the rain.” He pulled off his rain filled shoes. “Rick didn't give you a ride home?” Negan asked in disbelief and Daryl cut his eyes at him. “His dad came home and I wasn't interested in meeting him. What's it to you?” Negan pulled a towel off the dryer and handed it to him. “I'm was just concerned Daryl. I know Rick is a nice guy but I was a teen once. We do stupid and inconsiderate things when learning about life.” The answer seemed to appease Daryl before anger shadowed his features. “Yeah well he's always done right by me and at least he's honest with me. Always.” Negan thought it was directed at him but Daryl didn't know how he really felt, he couldn't with all the painful rejection he gave him. “I'm taking a shower.” Daryl huffed with full disappointment.

Negan put on some tea to warm Daryl up and got out a lemon and honey. He felt like shit but he did nothing wrong. He couldn't give Daryl what he needed but Rick could. He ran down the hallway when Daryl came out the bathroom and it was a good thing he rushed because his hand was on his bedroom doorknob. “I got some tea.” Negan let him know and he Daryl sighed but slowly followed him down. Negan cut the lemon and squeezed it in two cups followed by honey while Daryl observed and when he handed a mug over he sniffed it then took a sip. “Fancy.”

Negan walked to the living room and hoped he followed and was relieved he did. “It's simple, not fancy. Whenever I was cold my mom made tea or hot cocoa.” Daryl just nodded and took another sip. “Did you mother ever so anything to comfort you?” Daryl grunted then sat back on the sofa. “Used to hold me, touch my hair but then cigarettes and booze mattered more.” Negan didn't know what to say and just sipped on his tea. Daryl finished half his mug then stood up. “Thanks for the tea, it was good.” Negan stood up and grabbed his mug. “Are you okay Daryl?” The teen laughed and then started to hysterically laugh as Negan stood speechless. “Yeah I'm fucking great Negan. Thanks for asking.” He spat then turned away.

“Daryl.” He stilled, breathing hard. “What do you want from me?” Daryl sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Nothing you can give me Negan. I'm still trash you know. Now I just dress it up with nice clothing and get a shower everyday.” Negan grabbed his wrist. “Daryl.” He was met with sad eyes. “You should have left me there. I didn't know happiness but at least I was used to that kind of hurt.” It stung Negan's heart like an arrow had pierced right through him. “Daryl.” He watched the teen shake his head, sniffling as he tried to contain his emotions and Negan felt like maybe he would lose him as soon as he left the room. So he pulled him in, swept back his wet hair and fuck the ramifications kissed him. Daryl leaned in and opened his mouth and it felt right, their lips matching up like a puzzle. His mouth warm with just the right amount of spit and Daryl's mouth moved just right against his but then Daryl pushed him back. “You suck Negan! You do this now after what I did today? Damn you!” It was said with spite and conviction and when Daryl walked out Negan still felt he was lost forever now. 

Daryl cried, tired of all the sissy tears he shed since being here. His phone pinged with a text from Rick and he found it to be the second one.

Rick: Hey. I hope you are okay. You didn't have to run off like that. My dad is cool despite being a sheriff.

Rick: I hope you really are okay. Today was perfect, you're perfect. I would like to take you out again this weekend.

Daryl texted him back.

Daryl: I didn't want to meet your parents. Gets me nervous but I'm okay. I would love to go out again, just no Red Lobster again. ;-)

As he sniffled into his pillow he smiled thinking of the great sex he had with Rick and then grinned at how Rick reacted to his scars his phone went off again.

Negan: Daryl I'm sorry I can't ever do right by you but all I've ever wanted is you happy and safe and I'm sorry I keep hurting you but I will never apologize for you being safe now. Your feelings may get hurt but you're alive and that's all that matters. I'm sorry I can't make you completely happy but please cut me some slack. Just don't run from me.

Daryl wanted to throw his phone against the wall but it was a sincere apology. all the apologies he got now were from Negan, no one cared before how he felt and even though he hurt he knew Negan cared and didn't mean to cause him turmoil. Thinking of Rick again along with Negan he cut his phone off and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Daryl was supposed to be the bottom but that didn't happen. My Muse rules my life!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: teen masturbation and more angst. Not that bad.
> 
> I got 4 weeks until Walker Stalker! Whoot whoot! Then I can tell y'all if it's a waste of money.

It was a Wednesday when Daryl woke up to the pounding of rain hitting his window. He nestled down into warm and clean sheets, a thick blanket covering him up. A comfy feeling sweeping through his body and when he looked up the ceiling was white and free of dust, leaks, and there was no chipping paint. Looking at his phone he was reminded of his kind boyfriend saying he was perfect and one older man saying that he himself was not. Did life ever stop being difficult? He wondered.

The showers heat seeped into his body, another reminder that for now his life was on a better track but he knew it wouldn't last, he touched a puffy scar as to remind himself that this was all temporarily. Negan kissed him last night but it was a mistake, the older man would eventually move on and it was for the best. Not only did a Dixon bring down the ones that loved them, his own ma proof of that but Negan would hurt him eventually if they somehow had a relationship because he would never have an easy life, his entire family including an uncle who met a sad demise always let him know that. Negan would be better off without him, hell Rick too.

Bacon hit his nostrils, he had already went up two notches on his belt but Negan reassured him he was too small. He never felt that way, all broad shoulders and sturdy hips but he looked at the males his age and he was kind of smaller. “Morning Daryl.” Negan was holding his coffee mug and as Daryl slitted his eyes he realized he didn't even come up with a game plan on their next encounter. “Morning.” He grumbled, sitting down in front of at an empty plate that Negan instantly piled up. Deciding to scoop the food into his mouth greedily because he was indeed hungry he let silence fill the air.

“I think we need to talk.” Negan started after a sip of coffee and Daryl wiped his face, not hurrying to chew what he had in his mouth. Swallowing he looked at Negan accessing him and decided he was just done. “No. I kissed you first and I've made move after move and then you decide to pull that thick stick out your ass and kiss me and you know what? I fucked Rick yesterday!” Daryl started to laugh and it got louder at Negan's widening eyes and stammering voice that would now not speak. “It's okay I fucked him because he knows how he feels and has told me so since day one. I'm better with him. Less risks, he can be honest with himself and he's gay! What are you? Do you even know?”

Negan looked on frozen in time as he sat there but Daryl shoveled more food into his mouth and ate. When he finished up his plate and downed his coffee he decided to look at Negan again who was staring at the floor looking guilty and it made Daryl smile but not in malice but in understanding so he stood up and took the dishes to the sink before grabbing Negan's hand to tug him up. Negan jumped at the touch but followed Daryl to the kitchen. “I'm not angry Negan. I want to thank you for taking care of me. I've never had that as you know and I'm just tired of the pushing and pulling. I know you like me but there's lots of things in the way and I'm just tired of trying you know? To get you, or get us, or crying like a baby.”

“Daryl.” Negan's eyes looked moist as he looked at Daryl but he shook his head. “No. I don't want an explanation, I know you don't want me crying and you never meant to hurt me but you have. You've also made me very happy Negan and have cared for me. I'm just done. So let's just rewrite history. We haven't kissed, I've never hit on you and you're just Merle's friend. My friend who is helping me out. You're straight and need a girlfriend quite frankly and I'm gay, I'm with Rick.” Negan was soaking in each word, his heart sinking faster than the titanic and he watched Daryl wash the dishes all by himself. Now Daryl was done with the dishes and Negan froze once more as Daryl hugged him tightly. “Thanks Negan for everything. Seriously.” As he watched the teenager get his backpack he wondered if he should have hugged back because maybe Daryl Dixon would never touch him again. He sighed out exasperated because he should have held onto him, a memory for later.

They were no words exchanged in the truck and Daryl muttered a “bye” as he jumped out and ran to Rick only to he kissed. Negan couldn't find it in himself to be mad at Rick for taking his virginity, he knew Daryl had been taken care of. Rick held onto Daryl's waist as they made it inside. “How's things with Negan?” Rick asked his boyfriend. It was with a hearty chuckle that Daryl took his hand and squeezed. “Great, all good. I even let it slip we did a little something yesterday.” Rick's gaze traveled down his length and then he smirked. “I wouldn't call it little.” The he hit Daryl's stomach playfully. “Why the hell did you tell him? If I end up missing you know he did it.” Kissing his knuckles Daryl just gleamed. “We have an understanding Rick. It's not a problem.” Rick knew that was very untrue but let it drop for now.

Merle was picking up Daryl from school so Negan checked his panty inventory. The cans were still going missing but not as much. This had to do with Daryl but he wouldn't mention a thing, just investigate it. Negan was outside watering plants when Merle drove up and Daryl flashed him a smile and wave as he went inside. Negan hoped it was sincere as he finished watering. When he was done he got two sparkling waters and went to the living room where Merle was channel surfing. “Outside?” Negan gestured as Merle shut the tv off and groaned at the drinks.

Negan flashed a smile and jiggled each bottle to which Merle picked the peach flavor and sat down. “This what we do now? Yap like two broads drinking fancy water?” Negan smiled at Merle's croaky voice. “You know what? You and Daryl sure use the word fancy a lot.” Merle grimaced after taking a gulp of the offending beverage. “Yes well our vocabulary is very limited.” Negan took a sip, thinking it wasn't that bad a drink. “I kissed Daryl.” He blurted it out, knowing it was why he brought Merle outside but biting his lip because he didn't mean to start off with that sentence. Merle sighed and took another gulp.

“You're gay for my brother?” It wasn't anger or even really a question but rather a statement. “I don't know Merle.” Negan told him everything, beginning to end. He was honest with his friend that he was in denial in the beginning but yes, he now knew he felt something for his brother but he was with Rick. Merle listened, shockingly not interrupting and nodding letting him know he was listening, his sips the only noise made as Negan explained the situation. “My baby brother is a softie but he has a short fuse. Seems to me that he really feels something if he hasn't snapped on your ass yet.” It made Negan hold his head in his hands. “That's not helping me.” Merle pulled his folding chair over to Negan and sat across from him. “He don't love that Rick. He's just a nice distraction and someone who is honest. Daryl don't suffer fools and look at you weaving all over that road as you get to him. I know pa never loved us and ma either, at least after liquor came into the picture. Thing is I was pa's favorite so I had it easier if you can call it that and ma? Well, when she was loving Daryl had a little something to hold onto but I think maybe that made I worse for him in the end. So I says next time make sure whatever you do counts, that it means something to Daryl and you don't backtrack and if you do take it back again. Run. Because you're going to answer to me. He will shut down on you directly and he will just give up. Go back to pa if that's what it takes to get away from you.”

Negan stared long and hard into Merle's unwavering eyes and breathed deeply. “You didn't tell me to back off. I'm an adult, he's a kid.” Scoffing Merle leaned back. “Age doesn't matter to me. Thing is you will treat him right, you already do so will Rick though he doesn't care as much about him in that deeply sick enduring way. Those googly eyes I see y'all two make at one another. I ain't blind. I can't care if you're gay because he is too and I love him. None of that hoity toity scandalous shit matters. What matters is his life had sucked, mine too and I just want him to be happy, even if it involves a purple alien. The threat still stands. Make a move and take it back again or hurt him some way and you and I though we're friends I'm gonna beat your ass!” Negan nodded in understanding them clamped Merle's back. “You're a good brother Merle. A good man.” Walking away he didn't see Merle's first sincere smile.

\----------------------------------------

Daryl looked himself over in the mirror and for once he felt he actually looked nice. He was wearing snug jeans and a simple gray t shirt but it showed off his triangle figure and he caught himself smirking at his image. “Rick's going to eat me alive.” He spoke to himself adding a spritz of cologne Negan insisted he get. Going down the hallway he heard the door open and saw Merle coming in. “Damn baby brother. Showing off that Dixon muscle is going to get you in trouble. Do not come home pregnant.” Hitting his brother he pushed him back. “Shut up.” Merle just chuckled and went towards the shower.

He still had twenty minutes until Rick was picking him up to go bowling and he halted his steps when he saw Negan sitting on the couch. “I thought you were meeting Lucille.” Shrugging his shoulders the older man spoke. “She didn't feel well.” Then Negan closed the book apparently getting his first eyeful of Daryl. “You look nice Daryl.” Grinning widely Daryl pushed back the pull it caused his heart, seeing the sinking smile on Negan's face. “I know and thanks.” Negan grimaced knowing that fake smile by now but it wasn't a cover of pain but rather a I know how you really feel fakeness. A car horn honked and Daryl was glad his boyfriend was early. “I got to go.” Daryl muttered but mostly to himself but Negan replied lowly. “Have fun Daryl.”

Negan sat there feeling horrible about himself. Jealousy had no place in his mind because he caused this. Daryl was better with Rick, not an emotionally stunted, denial ridden old man. He laughed, he wasn't that old. He decided to pass the time and wash dishes and clean up. Smelling the stench of Merle's work clothes he decided to wash the clothes on his lonely night alone. Hell, even Merle had a date tonight. At least he could play catch up on cleaning.

Daryl felt Rick's eyes on his ass all the way inside the bowling alley. It was more a gathering than date, Rick's friends accompanying them but the lesbian couple made him more at ease at Rick's constant affection. He still felt it was the two of them when Rick taught him how to hold the bowling ball, holding his hips tight and whispering in his ears. His crotch flushed up to his ass as he gave him pointers. He blushed more than once at Rick's jokes about balls.

When they walked back to Rick's car he couldn't get over Rick still opening the car door for him. “I done told you I ain't no woman you got to woo.” Rick gave him a quick kiss before smacking his ass. “And I've done told you I'm going to treat you right.” Shaking his head Daryl stretched back in the seat and grinned. “Not going to lie Daryl. That shirt with those jeans, you should wear them next week when it's just the two of us.” Daryl smirked again as Rick grabbed his hand as he drove down the road. Soon they were back at Daryl's home, he called it that for now anyway. “So I got thirty minutes until curfew and you're looking so pretty for me darlin’.” It was said with an extra southern tang and Daryl shuddered as light hands palmed at his dick.

“Rick my brother and Negan are home.” Mouthing at his neck Rick licked up his ear before giving in a nibble. “That's part of the fun, gets you off quicker. Rick's hot mouth kept planting large kisses on his neck as he snapped Daryl's jeans open one handed. “Got practice with this?” Daryl asked nervously. Rick pulled his hardening dick out and kissed him on the lips. “Of course but just with myself.” Daryl groaned, opening his mouth which made Rick deppen his kiss. Rick gathered his beading precum and lathered it across his head, rubbing it slowly before stroking his shaft quickly. “Rick.” Daryl whined as Rick kept gathering his natural slick and stroking him between slow and fast.

Rick sucked on his neck, and licked into his ear. “You're so pretty Daryl and I love hearing you moan.” His slit was rubbed in quick swipes making him grunt. “I'd love to work you open slow and take you just like you did me.” Rick's words didn't scare Daryl, his dick getting too much attention. “You don't know how it feels having a nice, big dick up your tight ass. It might not sound fun but when you hit my prostate it was like you my were touching my dick from the other end and you think this is good? You have no idea.” Daryl moaned as his balls were bounced then a firm hand started to stroke him down again. “Think you can do that for me? Play with your ass, open it up real nice?” Rick didn't wait for an answer as he pressed his tongue into Daryl's mouth and ran fingers through his public hair before thimbighis slit. Moaning into the kiss he was stroked until he felt a tight pull inside and he came all over Rick's hands.

It was dark but there was enough moonlight for Daryl to see Rick lick his hands clean, his wide tongue licking up creamy fingers and then some light entered the car as Rick opened his visor and looked at his mouth, licking up the last lingering essence of Daryl. “You taste better than me, less bitter.” Rick claimed like it was a damn cupcake he was mentioning and he pushed his lips against Daryl's one last time. Daryl could agree he didn't taste so bad as Rick's tongue swept through his mouth. “So can you do that for me?” Daryl huffed in post bliss. “Do what?” Smirking, Rick licked his lips. “Finger yourself, maybe if you think I deserve it I could get a picture.” Daryl sure thought Rick deserved a lot but that was risky and he didn't want his pictures spread all over school like that Sasha girls if things went South. “You don't have to do it or send me pictures. Just a thought, don't think I'm pushing you.” Daryl never thought that and grabbed his hand. “Thanks Rick for tonight and for you know.” He gestured to his crotch and heard Rick's raspy chuckle. “Anytime Daryl.” Just like that he watched Rick drive away.

It was a few hours of washing clothes and cleaning and Negan welcomed the distraction from the hole he dug himself into with Daryl. He kept messing up and he had messed up with plenty a girl but never did it matter as much, that meant something. Daryl's sheets were dry and figuring he could at least put the sheets on his bed he opened it up and started to put the bedding on. Daryl's walls were still spare despite Negan telling him over and over again to make it his, get posters or something. The sheets were on and he went to the headboard and started to put a pillowcase on a pillow when his foot hit metal, when he looked down he saw a can roll towards his foot. When Negan got on his knees he saw all the cans he was missing, it was dozens and sighing he picked one up. He couldn't be surprised but he didn't get it. He didn't see it as Daryl stealing and he wasn't eating it, some cans were older so he wasn't taking them for lunch. Did he even want to confront Daryl right now? He was skating on a thin ice but like fate had other plans Daryl was suddenly in front of him, his steps quite as usual and they both stared at the can in Negan's hand. 

Daryl dug his nails into his palms. “You went through my stuff?” It was meant to sound angry but came out more hurt. “I was making your bed, not plundering Daryl.” Daryl's voice cracked. “I don't believe you.” He wanted to run but Negan had put the can down and held onto his shoulder, it was a soft grip though. “Daryl.” Swallowing thickly the teen looked down and closed his eyes. “I don't know what this is about but Daryl I'm not angry, I just want to understand. Did you feel like we didn't have enough food?” Negan's tone was soft, questioning, a beg for understanding.

“I guess part of it was not having food for so long but I just wanted to be prepared.” It was whispered but Negan heard it loud and clear. “For what?” Negan needed to know and felt maybe it was more serious than hoarding food. “For when you leave me.” Daryl's eyes were still closed and Negan hugged him but he stayed stiff in his arms. Negan pushed him by the shoulder onto his bed and sat down. “Daryl I'm not leaving you. This is your home, you think I would skip out now?” Daryl looked heartbroken as he bit on his thumb and spoke around it. “You're new to this. I'm a Dixon. Give it a while and you will be tired of this pet project.”

Negan gripped his thigh and pushed Daryl's chin towards him, pushing his bangs away from his eyes. “Daryl, you're just Daryl. A nice kid and I hate it that teachers and family didn't see what you are but I do. You're name isn't going to mean a thing in ten years, I know because you're smart. You will leave this town and see the world is bigger than this small town. I promise though, I'm not leaving, I promise.” It was a whine when Daryl shook his head. “You can't keep that promise.” Negan pushed on his thigh. “You're right. Daryl Dixon I promise I'm not leaving as long as I'm alive, as long as I'm physically capable of being here for you I will.”

Daryl shook his head in disbelief and Negan placed his head on his shoulder, placing an arm around him then pointed to the can. “What were you going to do with all that?” Daryl's lips touched his neck as he whispered, sending shivers down his spine. “It's just if we had to leave, if pa took me back.” Daryl started to shiver in panic. “Or Merle and you fought or if you kicked us out I just didn't want to be hungry again. It's what hurt the most.” Negan kissed the top of his head but neither noticed, too caught up in emotions. “Keep it then but Daryl that's not happening. Seeing you like that, it hurt me and your pa? I would never let him get to you again. Merle? I wouldn't let our words if heated touch you. I would run off with you before I let you get hurt again. The pain, it's over and I know you don't believe that but it is. Life will be hard but that kind of hurting. Bleeding, broken bones, hunger it's over Daryl.”

Daryl's hand tightened in Negan's shirt as he breathed in and out evenly, staying mute. “Tell me you believe me Daryl.” It was another beg but Daryl sighed and leaned in closer to him. “I want to.” Negan rubbed his side then pet his hair. “I think maybe you should see a professional.” Daryl stiffened again. “I don't need no shrink!” But Negan had grabbed his head, seeing anger in his eyes. “Daryl it will help with the custody case. You won't have to speak. The psychiatrist can do it for you and it will help. I can tell you everything is okay but you won't believe it until you get some help. I just want you to be okay.” Daryl pulled back shaking his head abd Negan stayed still, giving him space. “Daryl I could beg you to do this because of all I've done for you but i want you to do it for yourself. This paranoia and panic attacks. Don't you want to be free from your dad?” Daryl did but he didn't want to tell someone everything he went through, things Negan couldn't imagine, that he didn't want to remember. “I don't think I can Negan.” He sounded pitiful, his fingers trembling and his breath short so Negan just grabbed his face and stared into his eyes. “Hey. Let's leave it alone tonight.”

Standing up Negan untied Daryl's shoes and tucked him in. Daryl watched on in weird curiosity but when he went to the door Daryl scrambled out of his cocoon and grabbed Negan's hand though he wouldn't look at him. “I don't want to be alone. Stay please.” Against his better judgement, never one to tell Daryl no he slipped under the covers. It wasn't long before sleep claimed Daryl, his body slowly shifting towards Negan's in sleep until he was resting on his chest but Negan stayed wide awake petting his hair thinking he didn't know what tomorrow brought but Daryl's happiness was all that mattered and he wouldn’t lie to the teen anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl woke up in warmth, lying on a sleeping Negan. It had been discovered he stole his food and hid it but it didn't matter. There was no yelling, name calling, or punches. He didn't really think there would be if he was found out but a part of him always thought how pa treated him was okay, a normal and acceptable way for people to act. A familiar banging at the door had him crawling off the bed in fear. It got louder and Negan woke up and saw Daryl shivering. “Daryl.

“It's my pa.” The increasing banging made Daryl cower to the floor. “It's probably Dale.” The banging started to turn furious and Daryl whimpered. Negan grimaced when Daryl’s dad started to yell obscenities into the air. “Stay here.” Dary was terrified but still managed to cling to his leg. “He's dangerous, you got to stay.” Negan swooped down and patted his hair. “Merle's probably scared too, I got this.” In the hallway Merle was standing still and terrified. “Merle go to Daryl.” The man didn't move but he shook him gently. “Go to Daryl now.” His friend stumbled to the room. He wasn't stupid enough to go outside so he called Shane.

“Hey man.”

“Working Shane?”

“Always.”

“Well why don't you head my way? I got a situation with Merle and Daryl's dad.”

“On it now.”

It wasn't ten minutes when he heard a car drive up and yelling. He waited until it slowed down and went outside. Shane's partner was staring at an irate Will sitting in the back of the squad car. “Shit Shane, you okay?” He had a napkin to his bloody nose and pulled it away with a satisfied smirk. “Yeah, never better. Stupid ass breaking my nose makes a better case against him.” Negan scoffed at his friend's delight in helping protect Daryl. The nose looked pretty bad. “You know it is a good thing. That honker of yours might get fixed up just right now.” Shane laughed and hit his back. “Get your friends to come down to the station in twenty. They don't need to see him and once I get him settled we will get a restraining order. Merle's going to get custody just fine.”

When he came back to Daryl's room Daryl was stiff on the floor where he left him and Merle was scared on the bed. Merle ran to him and tackled him with a hug. “You're okay.” Merle sounded relieved and he went to Daryl and bent down. “Of course I am.” He reassured them both and got Daryl to standing. After explaining Shane coming and the assault of an officer Merle muttered something about some little piggies being good. Daryl still seemed scared even after Negan told him they would get a restraining order. “Merle you good?” Merle shook his head yes at Negan's question. “Good, I'm going to calm Daryl down and then we're going downtown. No drinking.” Merle exhaled deeply. “Yeah, no beer, just sparkly shit.” Then he left the pair alone.

“I'm fine Daryl. We all are.” He nodded but looked tired despite just waking up. “Come on talk to me Daryl.” The teenager sat down and sighed. “It's never going to end.” Daryl rubbed hard at his eyes like he could rub away what happened. Negan griped his arm, afraid he would cause himself damage. “It is over Daryl. We got documented he hurt you from the hospital, he came here to terrorize you two, and he hit Shane. He can't do this anymore or he will get arrested and be sentenced prison time. Daryl stood and paced then yanked at his hair. “He doesn't care, he will kill us or you!” Negan grabbed his hand again and pushed him against the wall, crowding him in. “No. I refuse to believe that. We are all going to be safe. I'll do what it takes to make it happen. You want to move? We’ll do it.”

Daryl closed his eyes, he was tired and couldn't help the tears that spilled. He wiped at them angrily with still closed eyes. “Shh. We're okay.” A warm forehead touched his, sweet breath lingering on his lips. He let large hands hug him tight, giving him comfort like his ma once did. A dam broke inside and he cried ugly and fat tears that soaked Negan but he didn't move, just held him tighter. “It doesn't matter. Daryl I'll kill him if I have to. If that's what it takes to make you free. I'll do it.” Daryl should have felt disturbed at the offer but instead he felt relief. “We go to the police. Make it clear who he is.” Negan stepped away and he wanted to whine at the loss of comfort but then he returned and dried his spilled tears, Negan always was so tender with him.

When they arrived home he watched Negan put bedsheets in the dryer. He followed Negan numbly as he fixed the bed and sprayed something herbal on them. Then he watched him pull Merle up to his feet, his brother had been staring at a blank tv as he sat on the couch. “We sleep.” Daryl wanted to laugh at the absurdity of three grown men sleeping in one bed but Merle just laid back. He remembered Merle's nightmare and how Negan cared for his brother that night. By then Negan had already laid down behind Merle and was whispering soft encouragements. 

“Just don't get all gay with me,” Merle quipped as Daryl took his shoes off to join them. Negan chuckled and rubbed up shoulders and he was shocked to see Merle let him. The gentle man pet Merle's soft hair and sang an Italian song until snoring filled the air. When Negan turned over to him he watched as the older man licked at full lips as they stared at one another. “It's okay now Daryl. Turn around.” Soft humming made vibrations penetrate through his chest and he sighed at fingers combing through his hair. The slightly sweet scent of warm sheets made sleep claim him swiftly.

When he woke up again he padded down the hall to see Merle being fed a large home cooked meal. Simply Negan he thought. He ate the plate Negan stocked him with until he thought he could sleep again or bust open. “We should watch a movie.” Negan suggested and Merle agreed through a full mouth. “I uh would like to but Rick's picking me up.” Negan nodded and he saw Merle give his friend a long hard stare before drenching a biscuit in honey. “What was that about?” Daryl thought.

“I'm glad Negan was there.” Rick kissed his palm and smiled. “You will be okay.” It didn't sound as reassuring from his boyfriend's lips. “Now let's let you calm down.” He smiled when Rick rubbed at his clothed dick, quickly gaining him an erection. “One day I'm gonna make you open up real nice and slow.” Rick winked and unzipped him slowly and pushed him back into the bed. He held eye contact as Rick licked up his shaft and his head sank into a warm and plush mouth. Rick gently mouthed at his tip and then splayed his wide tongue out to lick down his non engulfed dick. Daryl sighed and rubbed at his stomach.

Soon a wet mouth was bobbing up and down his length and trailing through his pubic hair. His skilled boyfriend pulled off with a pop. “I'm gonna make you feel real good.” Rick lathered his finger in lube and he hissed at wet slick rubbing at his hole. It felt weird when a fingertip slipped in his tight hole but the resistance felt better when his dick was sucked slowly. Stress ebbed away as a finger slowly worked its way in and his ooze was collected into tight cheeks that hallowed out to down him whole.

“Shit!” Daryl spat and hit the mattress when two fingers scissored him open. Rick gave him a sultry wink and spat on his dick. The job turned sloppy, his balls and shaft globbed in spit, each drop of his slit kissed clean and he almost lost it when Rick licked short laps at his slit while staring him down. Both fists hit the bed in ecstasy and he couldn't help but buck up into Rick's willing mouth when fingers toyed at bundled nerves. “Shit.” He cried out again bursting into Rick's mouth.

“Sorry.” He huffed as Rick straddled his waist. “For what?” Rick asked as he started to grind down on his stomach. “You know, giving you no warning.” His boyfriend let out a cute little laugh. “I've done told you. You taste good.” Rick started to stroke his swollen dick. “Daryl.” Rick cried out when he circled his head with a jerking wrist. “Hmm finger me.” Rick had already reached for the lube and squeezed it onto waiting fingers. They both gasped at tight walls welcoming him in. He watched Rick's dick jerk at a brushed prostate. “More.” When Daryl pushed another finger in Rick rocked against it, increasing his strokes as he cried out. It made Daryl think maybe it did feel better as cum squirted hard on his stomach.

“Did Negan take care of you?” It seemed an odd question post sex. “Yeah uh he put the sheets in a dryer, made them toasty and sprayed some fancy shit on then. He made us take a long nap. Pet Merle's hair and sang him to sleep.” Rick touched at his deposited cum on Daryl and hummed. “And you?” Daryl sighed and looked into inquisitive and non judging eyes. “He told me it was okay. Pet my hair too. Fed me.” Rick kissed him slowly. “He let you come here.” Daryl nodded, not knowing what to say. “He loves you.” Daryl nodded again. “You love him.” He nodded once more and then Rick kissed him, his tongue delving in and then pulled off. “You should go to him.” Daryl huffed. “What?” Rick turned on his side and kissed him on the cheek and stared. “I'm gonna be here. Support. Sex. Whatever but I'm not what you want, what you need. Go to him Daryl.” It was like a mother hen pushing its chick from a nest. Rick pushed him quickly to dress after cleaning off his stomach. Yee hawing about the stick in his ass that was slowing his roll. Even drove him home above the speed limit. “Run to him Daryl.” Rick stared firmly as he pushed him out the door to his home, no his...yes, his home.

“Daryl? You're back early.” Negan said as he folded a towel but Daryl stepped up to him and grabbed his head. Negan arched an eyebrow and he leaned in and kissed him. When he pulled off Negan smiled, his white teeth on full display and he grabbed Daryl and pulled against him just to kiss softly but hungrily with no remorse at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually thought of ending it here. It seems like a pretty ending. Maybe one more chapter, maybe more? Idk, it just seems about right for a wrap up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I wrote goo.

The kiss became heated and passionate. Daryl's lack experience undetectable in the way he took over Negan's mouth. He smiled into the kiss as Negan's hands ran up and down his back. Daryl grabbed his hand and dragged him to Negan's room where he pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, demanding more. His hands started to pull at Negan's shirt, his dick twitching at the sight of Negan's bare tanned skin. “Stop Daryl.” 

His hand was stopped from peeling off the shirt but was held against the warm flesh. “This isn't what I want. You're beautiful. I want to be with you, talk to you. I love you and it has nothing to do with your body. We have all the time in the world for sex.” It wasn't what Daryl imagined, he knew he meant a lot to Negan but he assumed sex was part of it. “What if that isn't what I want?” Daryl asked challengingly.” Negan pulled his hand up and kissed it. “Then we discuss it but it doesn't have to be tonight.”

It seemed surreal when Negan pulled him off of him and just laid him beside him. Kissing his neck and speaking to him like usual, the same comfort he always got from Negan added with affection and kissing. He knew they would be okay precisely because nothing had really changed.

\--------------------------------------

Five years later

“Stop pacing the damn floor Merle!” Daryl spat at his brother who was pulling on his ever tightening tie. “I shouldn't be here brother. We Dixons don't do this, get married at swanky country clubs.” Daryl sighed and embraced Merle tightly. “Yes we do because we forgot where we came from and became who we wanted to be. Ourselves.”

Daryl was still with Negan. Times were rough some days but they were alway a tight support system. Daryl's pa got drunk and stole some dude named Joe’s motorcycle and hit a tree dying instantly three months into Daryl's relationship with Negan. Merle still legally adopted him and is sober till this day. Come to find out Andrea was Negan's cousin and after she came over for some tutoring from Negan she met Merle and thought he was hilarious. Negan and Daryl didn't get it but they became close friends.

Both Daryl and Andrea went to a local college at eighteen years old. At age twenty Andrea’s boyfriend who was high as a kight punched Andrea in the mouth as he called himself The Governor. Merle didn't see it until the next day but went berserk and made sure that Phillip knew how wrong he had treated a wonderful lady. Those exact words slipped past his lips and Daryl knew as he witnessed Merle calling a woman “lady” without it being a joke that things had already changed for his brother.

Merle made good money now and Andrea’s parents were loaded. Negan and Merle had gotten plenty of promotions and Merle had long moved out leaving Daryl with his boyfriend. Negan refused to have sex with Daryl until he was eighteen and he found he couldn't care less. Negan took him on trips, he left Georgia several times a year and more importantly he was never alone anymore. Rick became his best friend, his gay mentor as it was. Always coming up with the best sexual advice and actual sweet make up advice when he had relationship issues.

Negan came busting in the door about that time and gave Merle a big hug. “You got this. You and Andrea are going to be as happy as me and Daryl.” He gave Daryl a kiss then straightened Merle's tie. “You look good. I'm proud of you and how far you came.” Just like that Merle calmed down, stared in the mirror and smirked. “Damn I look good!” “You sure do.” Negan reaffirmed.

The marriage went off without a hitch, Merle kept his composure and Andrea's mascara didn't run. “Daryl!” Rick ran behind him to give him a bone crushing hug. “The wedding was great wasn't it?” Rick exclaimed with exuberance, kissing his neck. “Hey, hey lay off my man.” Jesus fake sneered tapping Daryl lightly in jest. “You can't fault him for my own affection.” Rick pouted which got him a kiss. Rick had gotten close with Andrea in school when she decide me to date Michonne but it didn't last long. That friendship had spread to Michonne though and proven to Daryl all things happen for a reason because through Michonne Rick had met Jesus and stopped his playboy ways.

That night Daryl pulled his boots off and spread himself over his and Negan's bed. Negan pushed him up the bed and kissed him before massaging his feet and traveling up his body. “I think they will make it.” Daryl assumed. “I know they will. Merle's always been a gentleman with her. That's saying something.” Negan stated. Daryl closed his eyes, Negan's massage urging him to sleep. This was them most nights, calm and cuddly, sex a morning affair. “Baby.” Negan whispered and his head was turned but he opened them to see a simple silver band with one diamond chip nestled in an opened black velvet box. “Negan.” He rasped in shock and Negan turned his head to kiss him. “I know you got one year of college left but I figured being engaged wouldn't be too much of a bother to start planning. I would be engaged to you ten years if I had to though.” Daryl kissed him in small pecks and squealed grabbing to ring to try it on. It fit perfectly, no surprise there. “That's a yes right?” Negan teased but some insecurity was evident . “Yes Negan! Yes!” Daryl stared at the ring, life was wonderful when you let yourself forget you're a Dixon and start to actually live without fear. “I'm taking your name by the way.” Daryl stated simply before rolling Negan on his back to attack him with kisses, their laughter filling the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's kinda Merle centric for the end but I wanted him to have a happy ending too. Michael Rooker!! I tell you, he gave me my best con story.


End file.
